KH: Shattered Existence
by GreatPeace
Summary: Après une forte tempête, Sora se retrouve dans un autre monde. Trouvé par le roi local et adopté, Sora essaye d'être un prince correct jusqu'au jour où il fit une horrible insanité. Puni par le roi, Sora vit donc quelques années de sa vie enfermée, jusqu'au jour où le destin lui demande de l'aide. [AU]
1. Ch 1 : L'enfant qui ne sera jamais seul

****NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** : **Bonjour à ceux qui me connaisse pas, je suis Luky ! Ici c'est ma première fanfiction sur KH, j'en ai déjà écrit des fanfictions mais jamais sur KH, j'espère que ça vous plaira ... Sachez que c'est un AU (Alternatif Universe) et qu'il n'y aura pas de slash (noooon ne fuyez pas s'il vous plait !) bon oui, peut-être y aura-t-il de la romance mais en arrière plan (j'ai pas envi que ça soit la chose principal). Cette histoire, c'est limite si je refais pas KH à ma façon. Donc sachez que je prévois (pour le moment) 8 mondes Disney, 11 personnages de FF, et d'autre personnages du monde de Disney et qui n'auront forcement leur monde (genre Merlin ...). En tout cas, merci si vous lisez cette fic ! Un commentaire c'est toujours aussi gentil ^^

**EDIT : **J'ai corrigé quelque petites fautes ainsi que changer le titre et le résumé.

* * *

><p><em>Another Side, Another Story …<em>

**Chapitre 1**

L'enfant qui ne sera jamais seul.

Il y avait de la neige. De la neige qui volait en harmonie dans le vent. La neige atterrissait sur toutes les têtes du sol. Les nuages cachaient le ciel, ils couvraient également le soleil. On ne pouvait pas voir qu'il commençait déjà à disparaître au-delà de la mer.

De la neige sur des îles me direz-vous. Tout commença dans une sombre nuit d'hiver, le soleil était finalement couché, la neige tombait doucement, et dans une petite rue à l'étroit, on pouvait y voir une forme. Cette forme était une personne, on n'arrivait pas à voir son visage car sa capuche noire camouflé entièrement son visage. Elle était entièrement habillée de noir par ailleurs. Elle tenait quelque chose dans ses bras. Elle se hâta et s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment plutôt sombre. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle déposa la « chose » devant la porte, qui était en réalité un enfant, un bébé dans une épaisse couverture. D'abord elle déposa une lettre ainsi qu'un baissé sur son front.

- Je ne veux pas que tu subisses le même destin que ton frère. Lui murmura-t-elle.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois, et malgré toutes ses douleurs sur son cœur, elle cogna plusieurs fois à la porte afin que dedans on puisse l'entendre. Elle se retourna sans regarder l'enfant et elle disparut au loin.

* * *

><p>Sora serrait désespérément sa main gauche. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le défie comme ceci. Et pourtant, il y avait droit presque tous les jours. Le jeune enfant de six ans grinça en regardant un enfant beaucoup plus grand que lui devant lui. C'était ce regard autoritaire qui le faisait croire qu'on le défiait. Il subissait souvent quelque moquerie des autres enfants de l'orphelinat. Mais même si la plupart était des gros lourdauds qui aimaient se faire entendre, d'autre personne était encore gentille avec lui. Son meilleur ami l'est, bien évidemment. L'enfant qui se tenait près de lui avec deux autres enfants juste derrière, continua à le contempler. Il ricana un instant puis il lança :<p>

- Alors Sora, tu vas toujours pas me donner ton déjeuné ?

C'est un exemple pour laquelle ce type n'arrêtait pas de lui chercher des ennuis. Il venait toujours lui prendre sa part de déjeuner lorsque le repas était délicieux, même si c'était rare la plupart du temps. Sora tenait dans sa main droite son assiette, il savait que quoiqu'il fasse, cela finirait mal pour lui, mais il n'avait pas envi que son « ennemi » soit béat de manger tranquillement sa part alors qu'il serait probablement entrain de se battre avec les deux autres. Le garçon aux cheveux hérissé brun le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il lui tendit son assiette mais avant que l'autre ne l'attrape, Sora lâcha l'assiette qui s'écroula au sol. Le repas était maintenant perdu.

- Tu sais où manger maintenant, Seifer. Lui répondit Sora avec un sourire espiègle.

Les deux amis de Seifer ouvrirent grand leur bouche que l'autre était entrain de regarder l'assiette avec des yeux ronds. Sora rigola un bref instant de ce qu'il a fait et de voir la réaction de ces trois là. Seifer releva la tête et serra très fortement les dents.

- Tu veux que je te casse la tête, hérisson ?! Grogna-t-il.

Sora cessa de sourire, il savait que cela allait arriver de toute manière mais vaut mieux ça que Seifer qui déguste sa part, non ? Seifer s'apprêta à lui envoyer un coup sur sa figure mais avant même qu'il ne touche le petit, sa main fut empoigné par un autre garçon de la même taille que lui. Son regard était si perçant, il avait des yeux bleus-vert qui rappelaient la mer lorsqu'elle était claire.

- Tu veux pas plutôt t'en prendre à quelqu'un de ton âge, Seifer ?

Les yeux de ce dernier s'élargissent un peu. Il n'avait pas peur de lui, seulement il savait qu'il avait une force un peu plus supérieur à lui. Sora qui était derrière son « protecteur » fit un sourire victorieux, il n'était pas en danger lorsqu'il était ici. Les deux amis de Seifer disparurent aussi vite que possible, ne voulant pas recevoir des coups du nouvel arrivant. Seifer essaya de retirer son bras mais enfin de compte, l'autre le lâcha avec un dégout dans ses yeux.

- Je ne laisserais pas s'en tirer comme ça Riku ! Hurla Seifer en regardant le plus petit.

Sora fronça des sourcils. Riku regarda le blond s'énerver avec ennuis, puis après qu'il ait fait son « caca nerveux » il se retira aussi loin. Sora exclama un sourire triomphant. Riku se retourna pour le regarder et il posa ses mains sur les hanches tout en soupirant.

- Sora …

Sora le regard avec des yeux d'innocents, comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

- Sora, tu sais qu'un jour on finira par être séparé.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il disait.

- Riku ! Si on est ami, on se reverra encore ! Tu ne peux pas dire qu'on sera séparé !

Après cette déclaration, Riku rigola doucement.

- C'est vrai. Mais quand je ne serais pas présent, que feras-tu ?

Sora souffla puis il se reprit et fit mine de réfléchir.

- Je me battrais et je n'abandonnerais pas ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le sourire de Riku s'allongea. Il était assez fier que son ami soit devenu un garçon assez courageux. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder l'assiette au sol, il les releva pour regarder de nouveau Sora.

- Bon, je suppose que tu n'as plus rien à manger. Finit-il par dire.

Surpris, Sora regarda aussi le sol pour ainsi les lever l'air de rien, mais un grondement retentit. Riku libéra un rire que cela fit rougir Sora de honte.

- Je vais partager ma part avec toi.

Sora regarda Riku comme si c'était l'ultime espoir qu'on puisse lui donner. Il hocha la tête et suivi Riku à une table.

- Et après, on ira s'entrainer ?

En guise de réponse, Riku lui hocha la tête.

Pour les deux, leurs déjeuners n'étaient pas très long, Riku a dû partager sa nourriture en deux afin de pouvoir donner le reste à Sora. Même si ce n'était peut-être pas suffisant, Sora gardait encore le sourire. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, Sora prit le bras de Riku et l'entraîna en dehors de l'orphelinat pour l'amener à la plage. Plusieurs autres enfants étaient là aussi, l'orphelinat n'était pas si loin de la plage, il y avait certain surveillant bien évidemment et une certaine limite, mais cela n'empêcha pas à nos deux amis de prendre une épée en bois chacun et de commencer l'affrontement. Les autres étaient habitués à voir ces deux là se battre, ils y allaient doucement et ils s'affrontaient seulement par plaisir. Sora était beaucoup trop énergique par rapport à Riku qui était plus sage, c'était Riku qui « entraînait » Sora. Riku était plus grand d'une année par rapport à son meilleur ami. Et Riku savait que si l'un des deux étaient blessés, c'était lui le responsable. Mais tout se passait bien. Rien ne change par rapport à d'habitude. Sora frappait l'autre morceau de bois avec agitation, Riku réussi à bouger, faisant tomber le brun au sol. Celui-ci se releva de vitesse et chargea de nouveau sur le garçon aux cheveux argentés. Sora sauta sur lui, levant son épée en l'air afin de la battre sur la tête de Riku. Bien évidemment, celui-ci réussi sans aucun problème à l'éviter.

Sora était un peu essoufflé vers la fin. Riku était toujours en garde mais il regarda Sora avec doute.

- Tu veux toujours continuer ? Demanda Riku baissa son bras qui tenait son épée.

Sora releva la tête, tout en faisant disparaître toute trace de fatigue.

- Bien sur !

Une personne beaucoup plus grande se rapprocha des deux enfants et s'interposa.

- Désolée les enfants. Mais c'est l'heure de rentrer !

C'était l'une des surveillantes. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher et que les étoiles commencèrent déjà à apparaître. Sora lamenta mais il hocha la tête. Ils suivirent de prêt la jeune surveillante et finirent par rentrer dans le bâtiment de l'orphelinat. Les soirées étaient les moments les plus ennuyants de la journée pour Sora, il n'avait plus droit de faire trop de bruit, il devait participer à des jeux calmes avec les autres et parfois se retrouver avec certaine personne qu'il n'aimait pas forcement. Même si Riku y participait également, Sora ne se retrouvait pas dans la même équipe que lui ou bien il ne faisait pas le même jeu que lui, les éducateurs et surveillants avaient souvent tendance à les séparer lors des soirées car ils savaient que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient souvent excités. Après avoir dîné et enfin fait les derniers jeux, ils finirent enfin par aller se coucher. Sora était dans la même chambre que Riku bien heureusement et son lit se trouver juste à coté. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'ils sont devenus amis.

Sora n'arrivait pas à dormir, le sommeil n'était pas du tout présents. Il se tourna plusieurs fois mais impossible, on lui avait souvent répété que si il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il devrait compter les moutons. Mais c'était stupide ! Quel mouton ? Sora agita sa tête dans tous les sens. Il regarda Riku qui avait l'air déjà d'être dans les bras de Morphée. Sora sorti du lit et se rapprocha du lit de son meilleur ami. Il le regarda un instant puis il se mit à l'appeler doucement :

- Riku ! Riku !

L'enfant aux cheveux argentés remua dans son lit, puis il ouvrit ses yeux à moitié, déjà dévorer par la fatigue.

- Quoi … ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir …

Riku referma les yeux puis il se tourna à l'opposer de Sora.

- Compte les moutons.

Sora ouvrit grand la bouche d'exaspération mais il n'abandonna pas :

- Mais Riku, je veux jouer ! S'il te plait !

- On jouera demain. Répondit-il sans se retourner.

- Mais … Et si l'un de nous se fait adopter demain ? On pourra pas se revoir avant longtemps !

Riku se retourna et il regarda Sora avec des yeux fatigués.

- Sora, tu l'as dit toi-même, on se reverra et on ne sera jamais séparé.

Sora serra ses poings avec détermination.

- Mais et si on se revoyait que dans les prochains mois ? Je ne pourrais pas attendre …

Les derniers mots, il les avait dit avec un grain de tristesse, il avait baissé la tête en regardant ailleurs. Riku soupira un instant puis il se redressa et il regarda le brun.

- Très bien, mais il faut faire attention. Les surveillants sont partout la nuit.

Sora fit de nouveau un grand sourire, il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur son ami. Sora et Riku mirent leur chaussures et ils traversèrent la salle doucement. En ouvrant la porte, leurs têtes étaient dans le couloir à regarder dans les alentours. Sora regarda d'un côté et au-dessus, Riku regarda de l'autre. Il n'y avait pas surveillants et aucun bruit. Riku baissa la tête et regarda Sora.

- Je crois qu'on peut y aller.

Ils marchèrent toujours doucement afin de faire le moins de bruit possible. En sortant dans le couloir, ils virent leur surveillant principale. Déjà ils lâchèrent un cri de surprise mais Riku mit directement sa main sur la bouche de Sora afin qu'il ne fasse pas autre chose. Le surveillant était là, assis sur un fauteuil mais il avait piqué du nez. Ce n'était pas bien pour une personne qui travaille la nuit de s'endormir mais les deux ne s'inquiétaient pas, c'était une nouvelle porte qui s'ouvrait pour les deux. Enfin ils arrivèrent à un autre passage et le surveillant ne s'était pas réveillé. Sora rigola bruyamment. Riku déposa rapidement ses mains sur la bouche de Sora, il était vraiment pas conscient que cela peut attirer des ennuis. En effet, le surveillant s'était arrêté de ronfler par la bouche. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et regarda dans tous les sens et vit le duo.

- Bande de sales gosses ! Vous devriez être dans votre lit à cet heure là !

C'était fini, ils ont réussi à faire piquer une crise au surveillant. Sora trembla un instant mais Riku lui prit le poignet en essayant de l'inciter à le suivre. Ils coururent tous les deux, essayant d'échapper le plus vite au surveillant même ils savaient qu'ils allaient être puni lorsqu'il les retrouverait. Riku vit une porte sur le côté. Il entraîna Sora avec lui dans cette pièce puis il referma la porte au plus vite. Riku colla son oreille contre la porte puis il entendit le surveillant qui continuait à courir. Sora s'essouffla. L'ainé regarda la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient. Il y avait leurs jouets respectif, leurs épées en bois. Mais il remarqua que sur le côté, il y avait un passage qui menait à un autre couloir. Ce couloir était rempli de cassier, tous ayant la même taille. Cela incita la curiosité de Riku, il regarda tous les noms des dossiers, espérant trouver au moins le sien. Sora était plutôt préoccupé par les épées en bois, il prit les deux et s'approcha de Riku en souriant.

- Super Riku ! On a les épées !

Riku ne lui répondit pas, il était préoccupé par les cassiers. Il tomba finalement sur l'un.

- Riku ?

Riku se retourna pour le regarder, avec des yeux légèrement sérieux.

- Sora, je viens de trouver ton dossier.

Sora le regarda avec curiosité. Riku ouvrit le cassier et vit une pochette à l'intérieur. Il l'a prit et il l'ouvrit.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Demanda curieusement Sora.

Riku était le seul à pouvoir lire, Sora n'avait pas encore appris, il savait que pour ce genre de chose, il pouvait encore compter sur Riku même si il y avait des mots qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à lire correctement. Dans le dossier, il n'y avait finalement rien intéressent, seulement la date de naissance, les divers notes de cours que les éducateurs avaient écrite sur lui, les rapports d'autres. Rien qui puisse en dire sur Sora. Il tomba finalement sur une lettre, déjà ouverte mais qu'on avait refermé avec du scotch. Il prit la lettre et déposa le dossier dans le cassier.

- Il y a une lettre.

Sora ouvrit grand la bouche en « O ». Il reprit avec détermination.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

Pour être honnête, Riku n'avait pas envi de la lire, non pas par flemmardise ou parce qu'il devait se concentrer pour lire une page entière mais c'était surtout que c'était quelque chose que Sora seul devait lire. Il n'avait pas à être impliqué dans ce qu'il ne lui regardait pas, c'était sans doute une lettre de sa mère, et il valait mieux que Sora la lise de lui même.

Riku lui tendit la lettre afin qu'il puisse la prendre.

- Quand tu apprendras à lire correctement, tu la liras. Lui sourit-il.

Sora baissa la tête en nonchalant. Il prit la lettre et la ranger dans l'une de ses poches. Riku baissa les yeux sur l'une des épées en bois. Il reprit un grand sourire et il lui dit avec vivacité :

- Tu veux un combat ?

Sora afficha un regard pétillant. Il donna l'une des épées en bois à Riku et ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la fenêtre, heureusement que ce n'était pas haut. Riku passa par-dessus et enfin de l'autre coté, il aida Sora à passer. Ils se mirent tous les deux à courir en sourient vers la plage. La mer était fortement calme ce soir. Il était rare lorsqu'il y avait des grosses vagues mais c'était souvent le soir où il y avait beaucoup d'agitation. Sora regarda la mer avec fascination, si ils avaient été le jour, il serait sans doute parti se baigner mais Sora n'était pas stupide, le soir, la mer n'était pas aussi chaude que le jour. Sora regarda Riku qui lui avait les yeux rivés sur l'horizon.

- Dis Sora … Commença Riku. Tu penses qu'il y a d'autre monde ? Comme celui-ci ?

Sora réfléchi un instant puis il hocha la tête.

- Je crois bien ! Et j'aimerais d'ailleurs tous les voir !

Riku baissa les yeux sur Sora, il hocha lui aussi la tête. Sora commença à se mettre en position d'attaque mais les deux se figèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un éclair. Riku regarda le ciel.

- Hein ? Mais il n'y a pas de nuage pourtant !

Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ceci. C'était comme si le ciel l'avait entendu que soudainement, des nuages noirs apparurent dans les cieux, des éclairs pourpres tonnaient également. Une légère expression d'horreur s'abattit sur le visage des deux enfants.

- Sora, je crois qu'il faudrait rentrer !

Sora hocha la tête, les deux se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec d'étranges créatures noires aux yeux jaunes. Elles étaient des créatures humanoïdes et possédèrent des antennes sur la tête. L'expression d'horreur était encore plus grosse dans les yeux de Riku et de Sora. Il n'empêche qu'ils ne se mirent pas en position de combat. Une créature s'approcha rapidement mais Riku lui lança un coup d'épée qui la fit reculer. L'Ombre n'avait pas l'air blessé ou quoique se soit par l'attaque. Riku crissa des dents. Il y en avait beaucoup et il ne savait pas du tout d'où elle venait. Il ne pourrait pas protéger Sora. Riku essaya tout de même de charger sur l'une d'elles mais cela ne faisait absolument rien, l'épée ne faisait que passer au travers de chaque créature, comme si de rien n'était. Riku regarda Sora qui essaya de faire de même mais sans succès. Les deux finirent par se retrouver dos à dos entourés par ces créatures. Le cœur de Riku battait si fort dans sa poitrine, si tout était fini aujourd'hui, il n'aura pas réussi à protéger Sora. Les créatures noires sautèrent en même temps sur eux. Pour le coup, Riku se dit que c'était finalement terminé. Mais ses yeux sentirent une immense chaleur, quelque chose lui piqua les yeux de telle sorte qu'il en ferma les yeux. Toutes les créatures qui étaient sur eux ont été fortement rejeté. Riku ouvrit les yeux et respira lourdement, il regarda Sora afin qu'il puisse vérifier si il allait bien, au lieu de ça, il vit que Sora tenait un étrange objet. Son bras droit était tendu en avant, ses pupilles légèrement rétractés. L'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main droite ressembler à une clé gigantesque. Sora ramena son bras et examina l'étrange clé qui était dans sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il, même si il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

Riku haussa des épaules. Il regarda encore devant eux et il vit de nouvelles créatures apparaître.

- Mais c'est quoi tout ça ?! Agita Riku.

Sora se releva devant Riku et fonça contre ces créatures. En frappant avec sa « clé », les créatures noires disparurent en fumée. Sora se retourna vers Riku avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as vu ? Ca marche !

Riku lui fit un petit sourire, cette clé était vraiment un mystère. Il se re concentra sur son entourage et il vit une Ombre sauter droit vers Sora alors que celui-ci regarder l'Argenté.

- Sora attention !

Sora se retourna pour voir la créature, elle avait le bras tendit et s'apprêter à lui faire une attaque. Sora ne la vit pas venir, les griffes de l'Ombre se dirigèrent vers la poitrine de Sora, là où résider son cœur. Sa main passa au travers de sa poitrine mais Sora réussi à se reculer d'un cran, ce qui fit que la créature n'avait que réussi à griffer le pauvre enfant.

Mais où ?

Sora sentit un horrible douleur dans sa poitrine. Il tomba à genoux, la clé disparaissant de sa main et il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine. Un cri de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de l'enfant. Riku essaya d'accourir vers lui mais la tempête faisait encore plus rage. Riku tomba au sol et regarda son ami entouré de ces abominables créatures et dans la douleur.

- Sora !

Sora cria de nouveau. La tempête était de nouveau plus forte, le vent soufflé beaucoup trop. Dans le ciel, il y avait un immense trou noir, qui semblait aspirer tout ce qu'il se trouvait. Riku essaya d'atteindre son ami mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne pouvait pas faire d'autre pas, ni même bouger, il était bloqué au sol. Alors il essaya de lui tendre la main.

- Sora ! Appela-t-il de nouveau.

Sora n'arrêta pas de suffoquer. La douleur était beaucoup trop pénible. Les ombres étaient encore prêtes à l'attaquer et lui, il ne bougeait pas. Mais comme le vent était beaucoup trop puissant, Sora sentit son poing s'envoler. Il remarqua un instant qu'il n'était plus au sol et qu'il se dirigeait beaucoup trop vite vers le trou noir dans le ciel. Il regarda Riku au sol, les yeux terrifié par la peur qui avait tenté de lui tendre une main. Sora lui osa essaya mais c'était un geste inutile, il était emmené dans les ténèbres. Sora disparut instantanément.

- SORA !

* * *

><p>Un canard blanc habillé d'une veste bleue et d'un chapeau de magicien entra dans une large pièce, le visage complètement abattu. Il s'approcha d'une personne de sa taille qui regardait le ciel de la nuit par sa fenêtre. Il ne s'était pas retourné. À côté il y avait un grand chien en tenue de chevalier qui regarda le jeune canard attristé. Même si il amenait des nouvelles douloureuses, le canard tenta tout de même :<p>

- Votre Majesté, on vient de me dire que l'Ile du Destin vient de disparaître.

Le roi frissonna un instant. Le canard se douta qu'il était entrain de se retenir de ne pas craqué. Plusieurs monde déjà on disparut, et l'Ile du Destin était l'un des mondes où il y avait le moins de ténèbres. Le chien baissa la tête aussi.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il faut faire quelque chose ? Demanda de nouveau le canard.

Le roi se retourna, c'était une souris qui était entièrement anéanti.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire Donald. Laisser derrière mon royaume …

Il ne continua pas. Il y avait soudainement un bruit étrange. Les trois anthropomorphes se retournèrent pour regarder par la fenêtre, au delà, il y avait un trou noir qui était apparu dans le ciel. Les yeux de la souris s'agrandirent. Comment est-ce possible qu'on trou noir puisse apparaître ici ? Il vit par ailleurs que le trou noir avait lâcher quelque chose. Ce quelque chose était tombé dans les jardins. Après, le trou noir disparut. Le roi se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce et de se diriger vers la chose qui venait d'atterrir, il était suivi par ses deux acolytes.

En arrivant dans le jardin, ils trouvèrent alors un enfant. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel enfant. C'était un enfant humain ! Les humains étaient une race plutôt rare dans ce monde. Donald s'était armé d'un bâton de magie et son autre ami était armé de son bouclier. La souris ne s'était pas armé, elle s'approcha seulement du garçon.

- Votre majesté ! S'alarma le chien.

Le roi s'agenouilla et regarda au mieux l'enfant. Il était plutôt jeune, on pourrait dire six ou sept ans. Des cheveux épineux brun et il remarqua qu'il était dans la douleur. Il serrait énormément sa poitrine. Le roi s'alarma et se dirigea vers les deux autres.

- Donald ! Dingo ! Cet enfant a dû se blesser, aidez moi à l'amener dans le château !

Ils hésitèrent un instant mais ils finirent par hocher la tête. Dingo prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le roi regarda l'enfant avec inquiétude. Puis il regarda le ciel, comme si il demandait d'où il venait.

L'univers peut se mettre à faire des farces, vous devriez le savoir.


	2. Ch 2 : Tu vois ? Tu n'es pas seul !

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Voila je suis de retour sur un nouveau chapitre ! Bon pas très long ... Je suis désolée ! Ca ne se reproduira plus ! Ici, nous arrivons enfin dans une phase où notre cher Sora va devoir être confronté à une nouvelle destinée, une destinée plutôt merveilleuse pour lui mais bien sur, ce rêve merveilleux ne durera pas longtemps, faudra lire les prochain chapitre pour ça ! Haha ! Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Tu vois ? Tu n'es pas seul !

Dans ce gouffre sans fin, Sora n'était que concentré sur sa blessure. Il avait mal à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il ne se préoccupa pas de ce qu'il l'entourait, pourtant tout au tour de lui, il n'y avait que des ombres et des créatures effrayantes. Sora hurla plusieurs fois. De part sa douleur mais surtout pour le malaise qu'il éprouvait. Il n'y avait que douleur et rien d'autre.

Même si il ne savait pas où il était, il n'avait pas aperçut la lumière qui se trouvait au sol, comme si c'était un portail pour un autre chemin. L'enfant tomba en plein dedans et se retrouva sur le sol d'une vitesse incroyable. Heureusement pour lui, l'endroit où il avait atterrit était mou. Sora n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ses mains étaient toujours collées sur sa poitrine. Il entendit cependant des pas qui venaient jusqu'à lui. Il entendit également une voix aiguë qui ne semblaient s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Donald ! Dingo ! Cet enfant a dû se blesser, aidez moi à l'amener dans le château !

Sora sentit une personne le porter, mais la douleur lui était tellement douloureuse que la fatigue lui monter à l'esprit. Il finit par s'endormir sans connaître les mystérieuses personnes qui semblaient lui avoir porté leurs aides.

* * *

><p>Mickey regardait ses deux acolytes devant lui. Dingo avait l'enfant et Donald le regardait tout de même avec confusion. Tout en marchant, il remarqua qu'une lettre venait de glisser et se posa au pied du roi. Il la ramassa et la regarda quelques instants et releva de nouveau les yeux sur l'enfant. Il remarqua que la lettre avait déjà été ouverte et que quelqu'un a dû essayer de la refermer avec du scotch. La souris se dit que quelqu'un autre que l'enfant l'avait déjà lu et en regardant la taille du petit, on pourrait définir son âge, peut-être ne savait-il pas lire. Mickey la rangea dans l'un de ses poches et se promit qu'il la lui redonnerait plus tard.<p>

Les trois arrivèrent dans un salon calme. Il n'y avait personne à part eux. Dingo posa doucement l'enfant sur un canapé de deux places. Ses yeux fermés, sa tête qui penchait sur le coté, pas de doute, il semblerait qu'il se soit endormi. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, il n'était pas dans un état de douleur, à présent, il était paisible et calme. Mickey, Donald et Dingo se regardèrent les uns les autres attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Après un moment de silence éperdument accablant, Donald se lança :

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait à présent ?

Dingo lui haussa les épaules. Mickey fit mine de réfléchir et puis finalement il regarda l'enfant.

- Je vais attendre qu'il se réveille.

Dingo lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui parla d'une voix faible afin de ne pas réveiller l'enfant.

- Mais votre Majesté, cela peut prendre du temps ! On ne sait même pas d'où il vient …

Mickey émit un long soupire. Il est vrai que aider un être humain d'origine inconnu pouvait le faire hésiter mais c'était un enfant, peut-être n'a-t-il même plus de souvenir de sa vie ? À cause de la chute ?

Un gémissement bourdonna. Mickey s'aperçut que le jeune garçon bougeait de manière qu'il lui était insupportable, peut-être faisait-il un cauchemar. Le garçon brun grinça avait ses dents et finit par ouvrir les yeux, révélant des yeux bleus, aussi bleu que le bleu d'un ciel clair. Le garçon ouvrit la bouche de surprise et essaya de reculer dans le fond du canapé par peur. Mais à peine il bougea que la douleur dans sa poitrine refit surface. Il serra de nouveau sa poitrine et ses yeux se refermèrent durement. Mickey constata que l'enfant eu de la peur en les découvrant, il tenta de le rassurer :

- N'ait pas peur ! On ne te veut aucun mal !

Le garçon brun ouvrit un œil pour regarder la souris. Il mordit finalement sa lèvre inférieure.

- J'ai … J'ai mal … Frémit-il.

Mickey s'approcha de lui, il se demanda comment un enfant qui n'avait aucune blessure pouvait avoir mal, peut-être avait-il mal aux os, la chute a dû être douloureuse. Il pouvait toujours compter sur Donald pour l'aider à soigner quelque blessure.

- Où as-tu mal ?

- Ici.

Il lui fit signe sur sa poitrine. Il baissa un peu le col de son tee-shirt afin de lui montrer si il y avait quelque chose, mais Mickey ne vit rien. Cela ne pouvait être que le choc. Il se rapprocha de Donald et lui demanda s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Donald accepta et le canard approcha ses mains sur la poitrine de l'enfant et une douce lumière bleue apparut. Le garçon ouvrit grand les yeux, jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose comme ceci. Cela ne dura qu'un instant et le canard se recula.

- Cela devrait aller mieux. Dit-il.

Le petit garçon sentit comme un poids s'alléger dans sa poitrine, il sentit que la douleur commencer à partir. Il sourit et hocha la tête en guise de remerciement.

Mickey sourit à son tour, il se rendit compte que l'enfant avait un sourire magnifique. Il finit par demander :

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Sora ! Répondit-il rapidement.

Mickey voulait en savoir un peu plus.

- Sora comment ?

Sora baissa la tête, le sourire qui se fana, il regarda le sol, honteux.

- Je ne sais pas …

Mickey regarda ses deux autres amis, il leur demanda mentalement si ils avaient une idée de la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas dire son nom de famille. Mais les deux comprirent également et haussèrent les épaules. Mickey regarda de nouveau l'enfant.

- Et d'où viens-tu ?

Sora releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je viens des îles du destins.

Donald et Dingo ouvrirent grand leurs bouches. Ainsi donc l'enfant était un survivant. Donald s'était souvenu lorsqu'il avait justement vu cette étoile s'éteindre tout à l'heure. Il expira lourdement. Mickey était confronté à un horrible dilemme, comment allait-il faire pour expliquer à un enfant que son monde venait de disparaître ? C'était un enfant, et orphelin de plus ! Sora regarda le visage des trois, voyant leurs visages remplies de tristesse, il commença à s'inquiéter.

- Où … Suis-je ? Où est Riku ?

Mickey souffla lentement. Cela aller être encore plus compliqué.

- Tu es … Mmh ..

Il réfléchi avant de continuer mais finalement …

- Tu es dans le château Disney. Voici Donald et Dingo.

Il indiqua ses deux amis et il mit ses mains sur lui-même.

- Je suis le roi Mickey.

Les pupilles du jeune enfant s'écartèrent. Sa bouche grandit de surprise, jamais il n'aurait cru rencontrer un roi dans sa vie, il en avait entendue parler bien sur, dans les contes de fées. Mais il essaya de se reprendre et demanda de nouveau :

- Et Riku ? Mon meilleur ami …

Le roi secoua lentement la tête, mais avant qu'il réponde, Donald lui dit rapidement :

- On a trouvé que toi.

Sora resserra ses poings et il fit lentement avec des yeux qui s'écarquillèrent dans la peur.

- Non … Il est … Non …

Sora finit par lâcher prise :

- On a été attaqué par ces choses ! Et je … J'ai essayé de sauver Riku et je me retrouve ici … J'espère que …

Les larmes étaient trop fortes dans ses yeux, il respirait beaucoup trop fort, sa gorge était nouée. Dingo se rapprocha de la tête de Donald pour lui murmurer :

- Des sans-coeur.

Donald lui hocha la tête pour être d'accord avec lui. Mickey se rapprocha encore de Sora et il prit docilement une main de l'enfant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, un jour tu finiras par le retrouver.

Il y avait un peu de mensonge dans ses mots, car il ne savait pas si le meilleur ami de Sora a pu s'en tirer de là, sauf si il s'est fait engloutir par les ténèbres tout comme le monde des îles du destins.

Sora n'arrivait pas s'arrêter malgré les mots doux de la souris. Mais il regarda le roi dans les yeux et peu à peu, il se rendit compte que la souris lui disait mentalement d'être confiant envers cet ami que l'on croit perdu.

- Si ton cœur est connecté au sien, tu le retrouveras.

Sora se souvenait de la conversation qu'il avait eue plus tôt avec Riku, il lui avait dit qu'ils ne seront jamais séparés, malheureusement, à l'heure actuelle, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais Sora avait envi de croire Mickey, car il savait que oui, il finirait par le retrouver. Sora frémit un instant puis il demanda :

- Mais … qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

Mickey ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien en sortie. Donald et Dingo se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Ils n'allèrent tout de même pas abandonner l'enfant comme ça. Surtout que dans leur royaume, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes au courant qu'il y avait d'autre monde, et Sora était un humain. Mickey réfléchi encore une fois et encore. Ses yeux se levèrent sur ceux de Sora qui était complètement abattu. En le regardant de haut en bas, il se dit qu'il allait prendre la plus grande décision qui allait sans doute bouleverser son existence.

- Que … Que dirais-tu de vivre ici ?

Donald et Dingo eurent les yeux qui leur sortaient des orbites avec leurs bouches qui touchèrent le sol. Jamais le roi aurait fait une telle proposition.

- Mais euh … Votre Majesté … Tenta Dingo.

Sora avait une réaction similaire à celle des deux autres mais en moins exagéré. Mickey prit les deux mains de Sora et avoua :

- Je t'élèverais comme mon propre fils, et je promets que je te protégerais.

Sora n'avait pas vraiment eu les mots pour répondre, jamais de sa vie, il n'aurait cru tomber sur des personnes qui se décident enfin à l'adopter. Quand il était à l'orphelinat et qu'il voyait un couple de personne, ils avaient souvent tendance à dire « Nous reviendrons » ou « Nous y réfléchirons » mais jamais il y eut de retour. Même si c'était une souris, un roi, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un se décide enfin pour lui.

Mickey relâcha les mains de l'enfant et lui dit d'une manière déterminer :

- Ici, tu seras en sécurité ! Pas de créature, rien ! Et nous te protégerons jusqu'à la fin.

En disant cela, il fit apparaître une clé plus grande que lui dans sa main, et il était prêt à attaquer n'importe quoi.

Sora recula un instant à la vue de l'objet et il la pointa du doigt, légèrement choqué. Mickey le regarda et il regarda sa clé. Il vit la confusion de l'enfant et expliqua :

- C'est une Keyblade !

Sora la pointa toujours et releva ses autres doigts. Dans sa main, une autre clé apparut, elle était similaire à celle du roi, sauf que les couleurs étaient inversées. Donald et Dingo ainsi que le roi firent la même réaction qu'ils avaient fait tout à l'heure lorsque Mickey avait voulu adopter le garçon. Dingo cria :

- Une Keyblade !

Sora rapprocha sa Keyblade vers lui, toujours se demandant ce qu'était réellement cet objet. Mickey finit alors par sourire, mais un sourire qui grandit de plus en plus. Il avait trouvé un enfant qui pourrait être un élu de la Keyblade. C'était une raison de plus pour l'adopter, non ? Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il a réussi à survivre de son monde.

- Sora, tu as un grand potentiel. Tu possèdes une Keyblade !

L'enfant releva ses yeux de sa Keyblade et regarda le roi. La Keyblade du roi disparut de sa main et à la place, le roi lui leva la main.

- Sora, souhaites-tu vivre ici ?

Les larmes grandirent à nouveau dans ses yeux, mais là, ce n'était que des larmes de joie. La Keyblade disparut également, et il se releva du canapé pour être débout face au roi, il faisait la même taille. Il leur donna un énorme sourire et exclama un cri de joie tout en allant dans les bras de la souris.

- Oui !

Mickey était légèrement perdu, à part sa femme, pas beaucoup de personnes ne lui serrait dans les bras. Mais il referma ses bras sur lui. Donald croisa ses bras et il demanda en ronchonnent :

- Et que va dire la reine Minnie ?

Mickey ouvrit grand les yeux qui n'avait pas de cible fixe avec un sourire en panique. Il avait oublié ce détail.

- Oups.

* * *

><p>Mickey était devant la porte gigantesque, là où derrière se trouver Minnie, la reine. Il hésita à toquer à sa porte. Derrière, Donald surveillait de très près le garçon, qui regardait tous les alentours du château. Il regarda le plafond où on ne pouvait rien y voir tellement que cela devait être haut. Ce château était immense pour lui. Il se retourna vers Donald avec des questions bien précises :<p>

- Combien de temps a-t-il fallu pour construire ce château ?

- Beaucoups de temps. Répondit Donald d'un air grognon.

- Tu vis ici depuis longtemps ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autre personne que des canards ?

- Tu m'embêtes avec tes questions !

Sentant la tension monter, Sora ne continua pas. Il voyait bien que le canard blanc avait l'air assez énervé. Il baissa la tête et regarda le roi toujours devant la porte. Celui-ci hésité encore puis finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et il toqua. Il entendit un « Entrez » si doux qu'il ne résista pas à ouvrit la porte. Mais ce n'était pas la grande porte qui s'ouvrit, c'était une toute petite porte dans la grande porte qui s'ouvrit. Mickey entra en regardant le sol et fit un sourire idiot.

- Minnie … Euh …

La reine Minnie était devant lui, elle était dans une grosse robe rose. Elle s'approcha de lui avec un aire confus.

- Et bien Mickey, que se passe-t-il ?

La souris se gratta entre les deux oreilles, toujours d'un aire hébété. Derrière lui, Sora entra tout en regardant le décors. Minnie pencha sa tête et aperçut le garçon.

- Et qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle.

Mickey se retourna, la queue bien redresser, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le petit entre dans la pièce. Sora la remarqua et il sourit de toutes ses dents tout en levant la main d'un geste amical.

- Salut ! Dit-il.

Mickey posa sa main sur son front, décidément ce garçon ne connaissait pas encore le sens de l'autorité. Minnie s'approcha du jeune garçon et le regarda de haut en bas, tout en ayant ignoré son manque de politesse. Elle se retourna vers son roi.

- Alors ?

Mickey se redressa, il commença par hésiter puis il s'approcha de Minnie.

- Et bien … Euh … C'est un jeune orphelin qui vient d'atterrir dans le jardin.

Minnie retourna sa tête vers le brun. Les yeux légèrement choqué.

- Oh ! Pauvre petit !

Elle prit dans ses mains les siennes en signe de compassion.

- Tu vas bien ? J'espère que tu n'es pas blessé ! Tu as du être tout seul !

Ça y est, elle était lancée dans une grande panique, le pauvre enfant n'avait même pas la place d'en dire une. Mickey aussi. Mais il essaya :

- Tu sais Minnie …

- Tu es un orphelin ? Demanda Minnie sans se préoccuper de Mickey.

- O-oui … Finit-il enfin par répondre.

- Et bien Minnie … Reprit Mickey.

- Tu as un nom ? Coupa de nouveau la reine.

- Sora. Répondit-il.

- Au sujet de l'enfant … Continua le roi.

- Sora hein ? Et tu es tout seul ?

- Je … Oui.

- Minnie, j'ai donc décidé …

Minnie coupa à nouveau le roi et se retourna avec un regard rempli de détermination.

- Mickey ! Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul ! Je veux adopter cet enfant !

Mickey se figea dans sa totalité, cela lui enlèvera au moins une épine du pied mais c'était étrange qu'elle puisse se décider aussi rapidement comme cela. Elle et lui n'avait jamais prévu d'avoir d'enfant mais peut-être que voir ce garçon seul a dû réveiller un instinct maternel.

- Tu es sur ? Demanda Mickey qui ne se doutait pas de sa réponse.

- Oui !

Il hocha la tête et se rapprocha de l'enfant en question.

- Bon et bien, Sora, à partir de maintenant, tu es l'un des notre, tu es un prince !

Des étoiles scintillèrent dans les yeux de Sora, ce qui lui arrivait était formidable, après tout ce qu'il avait été, orphelin, mal traité par cet imbécile de Seifer, voilà ce qu'il récoltait. Son corps tout entier trembla sous l'émotion, il avait l'impression de vivre dans un livre, un conte de fée. Il regarda un par un ses deux nouveaux parents et il fit le plus beau sourire qu'il pouvait faire.

- Je serais un bon prince ! C'est promis !

À partir de maintenant, son destin est mis en place, Sora, tu vivras bien ton rôle mais même si tu vis dans un conte de fée, cela ne veut pas forcement dire que ta vie sera merveilleuse et enviable.

Mais ta véritable quête commencera beaucoup plus tard, laissons les événements suivre son cours.


	3. Ch3: On ne peut plaire à tous le monde

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Désolée pour cette attente, la semaine dernière j'ai commencé un fanart de KH que je n'ai toujours pas terminé et j'étais bloquée à une certaine partie dans ce chapitre. Cela ne se reproduira plus ! D'ailleurs, ce chapitre sera plus long que les deux autres pour me pardonner ^^ enfin le prochain le sera aussi, t'façon, ils seront tous aussi long. Dans la première partie de ce chapitre, je m'inspire des dessin animé Disney type Mickey, Donald et Dingo, c'est plutôt amusant à penser comme ça ! La deuxième partie sera un peu plus sérieuse et servira ENFIN d'introduction à ce qui va se produire ! Vous allez comprendre enfin ! Merci de votre patience, désolée encore pour les fautes, pourtant j'essaye de corriger avec Bonpatron ...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde.

Des livres, il y avait des tas et des tas de livres rangés dans divers étagères qui étaient penchés dans tous les sens. Il y avait des tas et des tas de livres de couleurs différentes, il était facile de si retrouver. Une personne s'y trouvant devant, essayait de trouver un certain livre en lisant les noms du bout de ses doigts.

- Où ai-je mit ce livre ? Se demanda-t-elle toujours en regardant.

C'était une souris aux grandes oreilles rondes avec une robe rose. La reine Minnie était là depuis des heures et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle soupira un instant quand elle entendit la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir. La reine se retourna et vit sa dame de compagnie ainsi qu'amie, Daisy. Daisy était un canard dans une robe violette. Elle marcha vers la reine avec un regard de confusion :

- Reine Minnie, vous avez passé votre matinée par ici, vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Minnie échappa un petit rire.

- Oui exactement ! Je cherche l'album de la famille, je voudrais ajouter les dernières photos de nous trois que nous avions faite il n'y a pas longtemps.

Daisy fit semblant de réfléchir puis elle répondit :

- Vous, le roi et Sora bien évidemment. Vous êtes plus proches que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

La souris ferma les yeux et prit un aire théâtral, comme une jeune fille qui rêve.

- Voyons Daisy ! Sora est l'enfant que je n'ai jamais eu ! Durant ces cinq années, nous avions appris à le connaître et il nous a accepté comme sa famille ! Je suis heureuse que ce soit un garçon formidable !

La dame de compagnie regarda la reine avec des yeux mi-clos. Elle semblait agacé.

- Oui enfin, il y a une semaine, alors que nos neveux étaient venus, il a donné beaucoup plus de fils à retordre à Donald. Pire que d'habitude.

L'autre se retourna avec toujours un sourire de petite fille.

- Voyons Daisy, c'est un enfant et les enfants aiment jouer !

Daisy croisa ses bras.

- Oui ! Mais quand il est en cours, il se doit d'écouter son professeur.

Minnie se sentie abattu, elle abandonna. Elle avait raison, Sora était un gentil garçon mais il causait beaucoup trop de « malheur » envers Donald.

- Oui je sais …

- Vous devriez essayer d'être un peu plus autoritaire là-dessus. Vous êtes trop gentille.

Même si les mots de Daisy était ferme, elle ne l'avait pas dit avec colère. Elle essayait au mieux d'aider la reine à s'occuper de Sora.

- C'est difficile …

Le canard posa sa main sur l'épaule de la souris.

- Ne vous en faites pas, il faut juste qu'il essaye de comprendre.

Minnie hocha la tête.

* * *

><p>Le ciel était bleu sans un nuage, cela doit être une belle journée pour aller dehors. C'est ce qu'il se disait, il regardait le ciel et aussi le paysage. La ville n'a jamais été aussi joyeuse, il y avait le marché, des enfants qui jouaient, l'Oncle Picsou qui avait ouvert sa boutique de glace … Attendez ? Il a ouvert une boutique de glace ? Lui qui était toujours à rester chez lui et à compter ses pièces. Oh, comme il aurait aimé être dehors, là-bas, faire partie de ces joyeux moments, de déguster cette fameuse glace. Plus il rêvait d'aller dehors, plus il avait sa bave qui lui tombait de sa bouche. Mais tout s'arrêta lorsqu'il a senti un énorme coup sur sa tête. De minces larmes lui coulèrent des yeux, il se retourna et vit le canard qu'il avait habituellement en professeur muni de son bâton de magicien, se mettre en colère. Il brailla si fort, et comme d'habitude, lui, ne comprit presque rien. Après quelque instant, il se calma mais resta toujours aussi énervé.<p>

- Sora ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète de m'écouter !?

Sora posa son coude sur la table et posa sa tête comme signe d'agacement, il marmonna dans sa bouche.

Voici donc Sora. Cela fait normalement cinq qu'il a été adopté par la famille royale et est devenu le nouveau prince. Il était heureux d'être ici, il aimait sa vie, même si il avait parfois des cours avec Donald, un canard avec une voix incompréhensible. Ce qu'il aimait faire, c'était ses entraînements au combat, possédant la Keyblade, il se devait de s'entrainer. Mais Sora aimait beaucoup sortir dehors, du moins, quand il en avait le droit. Il y avait des fois où Sora avait l'autorisation de sortir et il y avait les autres où il aimait sortir dehors en douce. Il avait des tas de techniques.

Il regarda Donald qui le regardait avec cet aire hargneux, ses bras étaient croisés et il claqua du pied plusieurs fois. Sora fit un sourire forcé afin de baisser la tension mais cela ne pourrait peut-être pas marcher. Surtout avec Donald.

- Alors Sora, comme je l'ai dit, on va commencer à pratiquer le sort de brasier !

Sora aimait bien les pratiques, c'était la chose que Donald lui enseignait qu'il aimait le plus. Mais son sourire tomba tout de même.

- Mais … On l'a déjà fait la semaine dernière ! On apprend pas autre chose ?

- Sora ! Tu fais ce que je te dis !

Sora baissa la tête en lui lançant un « d'accord ». Il se leva et se mit devant une grande fenêtre ouverte. Il pratiquait toujours par la fenêtre. Il recula et commença à donner une petite boule de flamme qu'il lança dehors. Une fois à l'extérieur, la boule de flamme s'éclipsa. Donald prit ses notes et écrit quelque chose dessus, il regarda le garçon de nouveau.

- Encore une fois.

Sora fit les mêmes geste mais avant de créer sa boule de feu, il regarda à la fenêtre. Le vent était entré et il dansa avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens.

Il avait l'impression que le vent l'appelait.

Mais oui, il avait envie d'aller dehors, et il peut y aller. Ses yeux bleus se tournèrent vers le canard qui semblait s'impatienter.

- Alors Sora ?

Sora fit la grimace mais il refit tout de même ses gestes et il envoya une boule de feu aussi loin qu'on ne vit pas où elle s'était éteinte. Donald était un peu impressionné. Il continua de noter. Il regarda de nouveau l'enfant puis avec ses yeux qui avaient la même expression, il lui lança :

- Encore.

Sora soupira, puis il sourit.

- Hum, Donald ?

- Professeur Donald ! Reprit se dernier.

- Euh oui … Est-ce que je peux te faire une autre démonstration ?

Donald baissa ses notes et il regarda le prince d'un air agacé. Il en avait marre qu'il faisait tout pour éviter de faire ce qu'il devait faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore …

Sora fit un grand sourire. Il lui répondit :

- Regarde comme je saute loin !

Donald hocha la tête d'agacement mais il se reprit lorsque les mots lui montèrent à la tête. Il ouvrit grand sa bouche, ses yeux écarquillés.

- Quoi ?

Sora ne l'écouta pas dire la suite, qu'il courra jusqu'à la fenêtre et il sauta. Donald posa ses mains sur sa tête, complètement apeurer de ce qu'il venait de faire. Le garçon réussi a atterrir sur l'arbre d'en face. Grâce aux grandes branches, il réussi à atteindre le haut du mur. Il monta par dessus et se retourna pour voir Donald avec un grand sourire. Il lui fit un geste pour lui dire « coucou » puis il sauta de l'autre coté, il n'était plus en vue.

Donald gronda avec un poing levé.

- Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

Il se retourna mais il vit que la situation était tout de même compliqué. Il fallait que les gardes aillent à sa poursuite. Donald se mangea ses doigts, il avait vraiment peur des représailles qu'il allait avoir.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire au roi ?

Il sortit de la pièce rapidement en ouvrant la petite porte dans la grande porte. Il se rendit compte que lorsqu'il l'avait ouvert rapidement, il l'avait claqué sur quelqu'un. Il regarda derrière et vit que c'était le capitaine de la garde royale. Un grand chien, qui était sonné par la porte qui s'était prise.

- Dingo !

Dingo secoua la tête pour se reprendre et il regarda Donald avec confusion, alors que ce dernier était paniqué.

- Dingo ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Sora est parti dehors !

Dingo regarda le canard avec un moment de réflexion.

- Mais il avait pas déjà fugué il y a cinq jours ?

Donald secoua la tête et se rendit compte que sa dernière fois était il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

- Dépêchons-nous ! Il faut le retrouver !

- On doit pas avertir le roi ?

Le canard secoua la tête.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache !

Dingo sourit au canard.

- Oh je vois ! Tu as peur qu'il te gronde ! Dit-il, amusé.

Donald fit son cri habituel de canard.

- Ne t'en fais pas Donald, même si il le sait, il ne se mettra pas en colère. Mickey n'est pas une personne qui se met en colère facilement, contrairement à toi.

Donald rouspéta et posa ses mains sur les hanches.

- Mais je vais t'aider à le retrouver, j'ai du temps libre !

Le canard souffla de reconnaissance.

- Et je n'en parlerais pas au roi !

Donald savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Dingo s'entendait plutôt bien avec Sora, et contrairement au canard, il saura trouver les mots pour que Sora revienne avec eux et continuer son travail. Ils commencèrent leurs chemins dans le couloir afin de sortir dehors.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que quelqu'un les avait entendu, et pas n'importe qui. Un gros cigare dans sa bouche s'alluma, montrant son visage. Il était gros, et son visage montrait un rictus. Lorsqu'il cracha la fumée de sa bouche, il rigola un instant. A coté, il y avait trois autres personnes plus petit que lui qui souriaient malicieusement.

- Vous savez ce que vous devez faire les gars, moi je reprends mon rôle principal.

* * *

><p>Sora ne pouvait pas le croire, il était dehors ! À nouveau. Il respira l'air frais et s'étira. Il recracha tous dans un sourire que lui seul connaissait le secret. Il marcha vers les gens et puis d'autre, regardant les divers marchants et leur produit qu'ils exposaient. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent mais il savait sur quoi il devait l'utiliser.<p>

- Oh bonjour votre altesse ! Fit une certaine passante en lui faisant la révérence.

D'autre l'accompagnèrent, à chaque fois que Sora était reconnu, ils faisaient les mêmes gestes et même réaction. Sora était assez gêné par tout ceci, il n'aimait enfaite, pas tellement être traité comme ça.

En continuant, Sora vit un ballon qui atterrit à ses pieds. Il le ramassa et l'examina. Il y avait tout un groupe d'enfant anthropomorphe qui se dirigeait vers lui, mais tous s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent qui avait le ballon. L'un d'entre eux murmura :

- C'est le prince !

Sora leur sourit, ils savaient ce qu'ils attendaient mais n'osait pas le demander. Il lâcha le ballon et donna un coup dedans que les enfants se précipitèrent droit vers le ballon. Un dernier resta là et regarda le garçon humain.

- Vous voulez jouer avec nous ?

Sora sourit encore et croisa ses bras derrière la tête.

- Non merci ! Je dois aller chercher quelque chose et j'aimerais le faire le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il y en ait plus !

L'enfant hocha la tête en comprenant parfaitement, il lui fit un signe d'adieu et courra rejoindre les autres. Sourit fit rétrécir son sourire, il aurait aimé avoir un groupe d'amis, une bande rien qu'à lui. Il baissa ses bras. Sora continua son chemin. Il vit alors une foule pas croyable devant un bâtiment, c'était ici. Il essaya de passer en s'excusant et il réussi enfin à être devant les gens qui étaient trop préoccupé à voir un canard vieillard qui avait des bâtonnets de glace bleu dans ses mains.

- Approchez ! Approchez ! Qui souhaite déguster mes merveilleuses glaces à l'eau de mer ?

- A l'eau de mer ? Répéta discrètement Sora.

Toute le foule levait la main montrant qu'ils souhaitèrent en avoir une. Sora fit de même comme tout le monde. Le canard leva ses yeux sur Sora, qui s'écarquillèrent doucement.

- Nom d'un petit bonhomme ! Si ce n'est pas le fils de sa majesté !

Toute la foule s'arrêta d'appeler le canard et regarda l'enfant comme si c'était quelque chose d'unique qui venait d'arriver. Sora fit un rire gêné, il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on l'affiche de cette façon.

- Et bien euh … Salut monsieur Picsou !

Balthazar Picsou se gratta le menton et examina le jeune garçon.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours avec mon neveu par hasard ?

Sora était assez intrigué, car Picsou était de la même famille que Donald et ils avaient tout deux le même caractère, sauf que celui-ci était un avare prétentieux qui aimait rester cloitrer dans son coffre fort. C'est pour cela que cela surprenait Sora qu'il soit là à faire du commerce. Avait-il plus d'argent ? Déjà ?

Sora ravala de la bave dans sa gorge et essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire.

- Et bien euh … Oui. Mais j'ai quand même eu le droit à une pause, j'avais vraiment envie de gouter votre glace !

Picsou se sentit complimenter, mais pas trop. Le canard se rapprocha de l'enfant au mieux afin que pas beaucoup de gens ne l'entendent.

- Rassure moi que tu as tout de même de quoi payer.

Sora sourit et il fouilla les poches de son short rouge afin de sortir quelque pièce. C'était suffisant pour en avoir une. Picsou lui donna son bâtonnet et Sora la mit directement dans sa bouche. D'abord, Sora fit une réaction amère, le goût de cette glace est réellement salée ! Il sortit la langue de sa bouche essayant de faire ressortir le goût de la glace qu'il avait dessus. Picsou avait un air attristé en voyant sa réaction, si le prince faisait une tête comme ça, il pourrait perdre des clients. Mais Sora refit une tête normal, voir même surprise, le goût salé qu'il avait sur sa bouche s'est transformé en goût sucré. Sora remit la glace dans sa bouche et continua à la sucer. Il sourit au canard.

- Wouah ! Elle est vraiment magique cette glace ! Elle est salée et sucrée !

Picsou sauta de joie, il avait réussi son coup. Tout le monde sourit et se remit à appeler le canard. Sora sourit tendrement vers la glace, l'eau de mer, cela lui rappeler les îles du destins. Il avait eu de la chance de connaître la mer, car ici, il n'avait pas de plage à côté. Quand il était avec les neveux de Donald, ils leur avaient dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu la mer. C'est assez triste pour eux.

Sora s'en alla de la foule, le bâtonnet toujours dans la bouche et il continua son chemin sans réelle destination. En marchant, il n'était entouré que de maison, il y avait plus personne. Ils étaient tous partis au marché. Sora venait de terminer sa glace et il remarqua que sur le morceau de bois il était écrit quelque chose : Perdu. Sora soupira, apparemment il y avait aussi un mini jeu avec ces glaces. Et il avait perdu, quel dommage. Il mit le bâton dans une poubelle et continua.

Sur un toit, le jeune prince ne remarqua pas que trois brigands étaient dessus, il y avait une enclume avec eux et ils attendaient le bon moment pour la faire tomber. Ils avaient tous un sourire diabolique sur leur visage. Lorsque Sora passa, ils poussèrent enfin le lourd morceau de fer mais malheureusement, ou heureusement, l'enclume atterrit juste derrière l'enfant. Sora écarquilla ses pupilles et se figea. Il y avait eu un gros bruit. Quand il se retourna, il vit l'enclume, complètement enfoncé au sol. Il leva les yeux vers l'endroit où elle a d'où elle devait venir. Il vit les trois personnes, ceux-ci avait de la sueur qui se dégageait sur leur visage. L'un se mordit les doigts.

- Bon maintenant les gars, on passe au plan B ! Avait dit le plus grand.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et tous descendit du toit et ensuite, ils coururent tous dans la direction opposée de Sora.

- Hé ! Attendez ! Hurla Sora.

Sora s'élança dans une course afin de rattraper les trois brigands. L'un des trois retourna sa tête pour regarder et lança aux deux autres :

- C'est bon, il nous suit !

Le trio tourna dans une ruelle tout comme Sora en les suivant. Sora manqua peu de les rattraper mais c'était tout juste pour eux. Plus ils avançaient, plus Sora avait l'impression qu'il ne connaissait pas les environs. Encore un endroit qu'il est en train de découvrir. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout, Sora perdit de vu les trois personnes mystérieuses. Il était arrivé dans un petit quartier, au beau milieu se trouvait être un puits. Mais il remarqua qu'il n'y avait presque personne par ici et pas de boutique, seulement des habitations. Il regarda tout autour afin de trouver les trois brigands qui ont essayé de lui envoyer une enclume sur la tête. Tout en regardant, il remarqua certain citoyen qui le regardaient à leurs fenêtres, sans pour autant être heureux de le voir.

Il avait l'impression qu'ils le craignaient.

Il croisa le regard avec des enfants qui passèrent par là. Il les salua de son sourire scintillant mais au lieu d'avoir une réponse de leur part, les enfants partirent aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient, certain rentrer chez eux, d'autre partirent sur un autre chemin. Qu'avait-il fait ?

En tournant la tête plusieurs fois, Sora reçu quelque chose sur sa tête. Il échappa un « aie » de ses lèvres puis massa l'arrière de sa tête tout en se retournant. C'était les trois brigands ! Cachés dans une rue sans venir dans le quartier, tous trois possédaient des pierres en mains, un sourire vicieux sur leur visage. C'était un peu ce genre de sourire que Sora détestait, lorsqu'il était dans l'orphelinat et que les autres lui offraient de la méchanceté gratuite. Il y avait une différence ici, son meilleur ami n'était pas là, mais Sora sourit intérieurement. Il sait se débrouiller. Il était un prince à présent ? Tout le monde devrait au moins avoir un peu de respect pour lui.

Le plus petit lui envoya de nouveau une pierre en plus figure, seulement, Sora réussi à la rattraper de sa main droite. En le voyant, le plus grand ricana et lui lança :

- Tu te crois malin ?

Sora ne sourit pas, mais il avait toujours ce même regard qu'il aimait faire, celui de vouloir défier.

- N'essaye pas de faire de bêtise avec nous ! Papa n'est pas là pour te défendre !

- Je sais me débrouiller tout seul ! Déclara Sora.

Sora n'avait pas vraiment envie que son père soit impliqué dans ses problèmes. Il savait aussi que cela allait lui couter beaucoup d'ennuie, mais en regardant le trio devant lui, il comprit que ce n'était pas forcement des anges. Peut-être qu'ils faisaient des farces à d'autre personne et comme il était le prince, c'était une bonne occasion pour eux. Leur mettre une bonne raclée ne sera pas de refus, surtout si ils sont haït. Sora redressa son bras, s'apprêtant à lancer la pierre mais il fut arrêter lorsqu'il entendit un cri d'une jeune femme.

- Le prince est en train de lancer une pierre sur trois personnes inoffensives !

Sora baissa le bras puis se retourna. Des personnes se manifestèrent derrière lui avec mécontentement, les bras sur les hanches. Sora cligna des yeux de confusion.

- Alors c'est bien vrai ! Les humains peuvent vraiment être agressifs !

- Vous vous rendez compte ? On reconnaît enfin le caractère principal du prince !

Le prince mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. D'habitude, les citoyens semblaient l'apprécier, l'aimer même ! C'était la première fois qu'il rencontre des personnes qui ne semblaient pas l'admirer. Il essaya tout de même de dire d'une voix détaché :

- C'est un malentendu ! J'ai juste suivi ces trois la et ils ont voulu …

Il ne continua pas sa phrase qu'une personne lui prit durement le bras. D'abord, Sora était sur le point de rappliquer mais lorsqu'il leva la tête pour voir la personne, il se ravala sa salive. Le colonel Pat Hibulaire tenait fermement son bras tout en le regardant d'un sourire amère et un œil qui le surveillait au doigt et à l'oeil.

- Et bien ? Si ce n'est pas le petit prince qui a fugué pour effrayer les citoyens !

Sora ouvrit la bouche et ses yeux rétrécirent.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Il fugue de son château pour semer la terreur ! Reprit un citoyen dans la foule.

Le brun n'arrivait pas à le croire, ces gens croyaient la personne la plus méprisable du royaume. Il essaya de se débattre pour qu'il le lâche mais en vain.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas brave citoyen ! Je ferai en sorte que le roi le punisse sévèrement ! Déclara Pat avec fierté.

Avant que la foule bondit de joie, un cri se discerna :

- Pat !

Le concerné tourna la tête et vit ceux qu'il n'espérait pas voir, les deux « larbins » du roi. Donald n'avait pas son visage grincheux, il était plutôt surpris de voir le prince prit par Pat. S'approchant d'eux, Dingo s'empressa de demander :

- Pat ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le colonel tira fortement le bras de Sora tout en regardant le chien.

- Le prince est encore parti du château et je l'ai retrouvé ! Il essayait de s'amuser à embêter méchamment les citoyens !

Sora regarda Dingo avec des yeux implorant et secoua la tête, lui demandant de le croire. Même si Dingo pouvait être un imbécile, il avait tout de même une confiance en Sora, il lui répondit alors :

- Voyons Pat, Prince Sora ne ferait jamais ça …

- Si ! Coupa une autre personne de la foule. Nous l'avons vu, il était sur le point de jeter une pierre sur trois garçons !

Sora grinça des dents et marmonna :

- Ils avaient lancé les pierres en premier …

Dingo réussi à l'entendre mais il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il essaya quand même de calmer la foule.

- Voyons, ce n'est qu'un enfant qui se sentait brutaliser et il ne savait pas comment répondre, c'est tout.

- Un enfant bien violent ! Allez dire au Roi qu'il doit savoir l'éduquer correctement !

Donald croisa des bras et échappa un « Oh » d'agacement. Le colonel Pat tenait fermement le bras de Sora et l'incita à ce qu'il le suive.

- Comme je l'ai dit, reprit-il, je vais l'emmener au Roi et il va avoir une bonne correction !

La foule applaudit, alors que Donald et Dingo se sentaient vaincu. Ils étaient obligés de suivre le colonel pour rentrer. Honteux d'avoir échoué à avoir ramené Sora tout seul. Le Roi allait probablement être furieux contre eux, et surtout Sora. Ils n'avaient pas envie de croire en ces citoyens, ils étaient sûr que Sora n'avait rien fait de mal. Lorsqu'ils avaient croisé l'oncle de Donald, Picsou, juste avant d'arriver, il lui avait acheté une glace et était enchanté par le goût, cela avait donné envie à encore plus de client de vouloir acheter la fameuse glace.

En rentrant au château, Pat arriva devant une gigantesque porte, comme toutes les autres. Ils savaient où il était et ricana. Il avait toujours Sora avec lui, celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté de pialler. Donald et Dingo étaient derrière à regarder et à ne pouvoir rien faire. Ils ne sentaient pas de donner un ordre à Pat, seul le Roi le pouvait.

Le colonel frappa à la porte et n'attendit pas de réponse qu'il entra directement refermant la porte derrière lui sans que les deux autres n'eurent à entrer. Les deux se regardèrent se demandant mentalement s'ils devaient attendre ici.

Dans la salle, Pat balança le prince devant lui, le faisant tomber en arrière et à atterrir sur ses fesses. Sora regarda le colonel avec un œil mauvais et mais se calma lorsqu'il croisa son regard avec celui de son père, qui lui était confus de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque, le Reine Minnie était devant les livres d'une étagère mais sa tête était retournée vers les autres, elle était également surprise de voir Pat et Sora. Le roi Mickey tenta de demander en regardant Pat puis Sora :

- Colonel Pat ? Que se passa-t-il ?

Sora détourna le regard, honteux, la bouche en coin également. Pat s'exclama :

- Et bien voyez-vous mon roi, j'ai surpris son altesse Sora dehors et vous saviez ce qu'il faisait ? Il terrifiait les pauvres citoyens !

Sora tourna la tête rapidement vers le gros colonel et rappliqua d'une voix ferme :

- Mais c'est faux !

Mickey et Minnie n'avaient pas changé leur visage d'émotion mais ils n'étaient pas autant convaincu par ce qu'avait dit leur colonel.

- En êtes-vous sûr ? Demanda tout de même Mickey.

Pat allait aussitôt rappliquer mais il réfléchi à sa réponse puis finalement :

- Les citoyens l'ont vu faire !

Le prince baissa de nouveau sa tête, tout était perdu d'avance. Le Roi émit un soupire.

- Bien, commença-t-il, vous pouvez nous laisser, Colonel Pat.

Pat bafoua mais il finit par hocher la tête à contre cœur, il aurait aimé entendre ce que Mickey allait dire à Sora. En sortant de la salle, il colla directement son oreille contre la porte pour mieux entendre, mais il fut interrompu par une voix racleuse. Il se tourna pour voir Donald toujours avec son regard qui signifiait « Je vais te tuer dans deux secondes », les bras croissés et Dingo, les mains sur les hanches. Pat soupira, cela sera pour une autre fois. Il parti avec regret. Suivi par les deux autres.

Mickey regarda la porte se refermer, avant qu'il allait dire quelque chose, Minnie le devança :

- Et bien, je vois que j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Elle l'avait dit avec un faux sourire, en faite, elle n'avait pas envie de rester ici et entendre ce que Mickey allait probablement dire à Sora, cela lui fendrait le cœur. Elle se dirigea vers une autre porte avec un clin d'oeil à Mickey.

- À plus tard les garçons !

Sora mâchouilla sa lèvre, puis il se releva pour se retourner et il lança :

- Moi … Moi aussi !

- Sora !

Sora ne fit pas un pas de plus, il se retourna difficilement. Son père avait froncé ses sourcils et il était sur le point de le réprimander et sa seule défense était partie. Il sorti divers mots afin de commencer une phrase mais il fut briser par la voix ferme de Mickey :

- Sora ! Comment peux-tu t'enfuir d'ici ?! Et en plus, tu étais en cours avec Donald !

Sora regarda le sol mais il marmonna tout de même :

- On comprend rien quand il parle.

Le Roi posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Donald a eu la gentillesse de te donner des cours ! Tu devrais être reconnaissant envers lui !

- Mais …

- Je ne veux plus que tu t'enfuis en cours ! Ou alors je serais obligé de te punir avec sévérité.

Sora ravala une boule dans la gorge. Même si c'était une petite souris, Sora pouvait parfois en être terrifié. Mickey soupira finalement, faisant ressortir toute la colère. Il s'approcha de Sora et essaya d'être un peu plus doux :

- Je sais que tu adores sortir, que tu aimes jouer dehors mais il y a des moments où tu ne peux pas y aller.

- Est-ce que j'aurais le droit d'y aller à certaine occasion ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

Mickey hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- Bien évidemment ! Mais tu seras accompagné par des gardes

Sora ouvrit la bouche d'insatisfaction. Il contra :

- Oh non !

- Tu en auras six !

- Non ! Aucun ! Reprit-il.

- Alors cinq !

- Un !

- Trois ?

- Un seul ou aucun !

- Deux.

- Un demi !

- Un demi soldat, ça n'existe pas Sora.

Sora abandonna qu'il se baissa avec un bruit de défaite. Mickey rigola un instant, faisant relever la tête de Sora et le regarder avec des yeux qui lui demandaient « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? ».

- Un jour, commença le Roi, on sortira ensemble !

Sora fit son plus grand sourire.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Mais seulement si tu travailles bien avec Donald.

Le prince exhala, il y avait toujours quelque chose mais il finit par reprendre :

- Et si je travaille très bien, est-ce qu'on ira sur un autre monde ?

Mickey ravala quelque chose, ces jours-ci, il était très dur d'aller sur d'autre monde, surtout avec les ténèbres qui envahissaient les mondes.

- On irait sur les îles du destins ! Fit Sora en rêvant.

Le roi écarquilla légèrement des yeux, il n'avait toujours pas dit à Sora que son monde était englouti par les ténèbres et qu'il ne pourra plus jamais revoir les personnes qu'il connaissait.

- Sora, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.

Le prince regarda le roi, s'attendant à la suite. Mickey se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il essaya quand même de se rattraper.

- Euh … tu sais, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais comme toi ! Mon père me disait toujours comment être et moi j'aimais beaucoup m'amuser. C'est bien que tu sois comme ça, mais ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu deviennes une bonne personne, comme mon père l'a espéré pour moi.

Il était rare d'entendre le roi parler de son passé, surtout pour Sora. Mais le prince répondit en souriant.

- Je serais une bonne personne car j'ai de la chance de vous avoir comme parents.

Mickey hocha la tête à sa déclaration. Sora s'avança vers la porte mais avant d'ouvrir, il reprit :

- Vous n'êtes pas fâchés après ce qu'a dit Pat ?

Mickey croisa les bras toujours en souriant.

- Dois-je mettre en doute la confiance de mon fils ?

Sora rougit légèrement, flatté.

- Le colonel Pat est plutôt fort, mais il est assez égoïste pour dire des bêtises. Reprit le roi.

Le prince rigola doucement puis il murmura un « merci ». Il prit la poignée de la porte et sortit de la bibliothèque. Mickey le laissa partir.

- Alors ? Demanda une voix féminine derrière lui.

Mickey sursauta et vit que ce n'était que Minnie. Il émit un long soupire.

- Minnie, je ne suis toujours pas capable de dire la vérité à Sora à propos de son monde.

Minnie baissa sa tête avec des yeux attristés.

- Il est jeune, il n'a pas besoin de savoir ces atrocités.

Mickey ne répondit pas.

* * *

><p>Sora marcha lentement dans le couloir en regardant ses pieds, il était heureux que son père n'a pas été si sévère avec lui et il devait faire de son mieux pour être un bon prince comme il venait de dire. Mais il repensait à tous ces gens qui pensaient de lui comme si il était « mauvais ». Même si Pat avait dit des mensonges au roi, il y avait tout de même une partie de vérité. Il n'avait pas lancé la pierre, il voulait le faire mais il ne l'a pas fait. Pourquoi tous ces gens ne l'aimaient pas. Il ne l'avait pas demandé à son père.<p>

Il s'arrêta devant une chambre, une chambre qu'il connaissait plutôt bien. Il prit la poignée et ouvrit lentement tout en regardant les alentours. La chambre était spacieuse et blanche. Les murs étaient décorés de divers dessin fait aux pastels. La pièce était accompagnée d'une douce musique qui se répétait. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de la longue table d'un gris coloré bleu. À l'autre bout, il y avait une jeune fille blonde de son âge, carnet de croquis en mains. Elle n'avait pas relevé la tête pour regarder le prince mais elle sourit car elle savait qu'il était venu ici. Sora se rapprocha d'elle et prit un siège pour s'asseoir. Parmi toutes les personnes qu'il y avait dans ce monde, elle et lui étaient probablement les seuls humains, et Sora était plutôt heureux de la connaître.

- Sora. Dit-elle doucement.

- Naminé. Fit également Sora.

Elle releva finalement la tête de son dessin pour lui sourire. Il fit également de même.

- Tu ne m'as encore pas oublié.

Sora haussa des épaules.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'oublierais ? Toujours, à la même heure, je dois venir te voir ! Vu que toi tu ne sors jamais.

Le sourire de Naminé s'attrista. Elle baissa les yeux sur son dessin.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas.

Sora soupira.

- Comment était ta journée ? Demanda-t-elle tout en continuant son dessin.

Sora sourit de toutes ses dents.

- J'ai fugué !

Naminé roula des yeux.

- Tu ne changeras jamais.

- Peut-être. Mais moi j'ai essayé de sortir.

Elle tourna de nouveau ses yeux vers lui.

- Je ne veux pas sortir et je ne peux pas.

Sora soupira. Naminé était étrange et si différente de lui. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle ne souhaitait pas partir de cette pièce, elle y restait tout le temps et jamais pour d'autre occasion. On lui apportait le repas, sa salle de bain était juste dans la pièce d'a coté mais elle ne sortait jamais. Pourtant, le Roi lui avait donné toute liberté mais elle ne les utilisait pas. Au final, Sora essaya de ne pas y penser de plus, il avait envie de lui dire ce qu'il avait vécu dans la ville, ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à son père.

- Naminé, je suis tombé sur un quartier qui n'avait pas l'air de m'adorer …

Elle s'arrêta de dessiner.

- Comment ça ?

Sora croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

- Disons que je suis tombé sur trois types qui ont voulu me balancer une enclume sur la tête. Je les ai suivi et je suis tombé sur ce quartier et tout le monde était effrayé de me voir …

Sora s'arrêta un instant mais Naminé ne l'interrompit pas.

- J'ai retrouvé ces trois là, j'étais sur le point de leur donner une bonne leçon mais les gens ont cru que j'allais les blesser sauvagement.

Naminé inspira doucement. Elle essaya tout de même de le réconforter.

- Tu sais, c'est peut-être un malentendu.

- Ils ont dit que les humains étaient agressifs. Continua-t-il.

- Certaines personnes peuvent avoir peur de d'autre personne, car ils ne les connaissent pas. Cela arrive, je suis sûre que tu feras quelque chose qui les feront changer d'avis.

Sora regarda le sol.

- Mais comment ? Demanda-t-il.

Naminé lui haussa des épaules.

- Tu trouveras.

- Père dit que je dois être une bonne personne. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour être une bonne personne ?

- Arrête de fugué.

Naminé s'était remis à son dessin avec un sourire moqueur.

- Sérieusement.

Naminé fit un petit rire.

- Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de choses à faire et si peu de temps.

- Mais il y a moins quelque chose que je dois faire pour que les citoyens puissent avoir confiance en moi !

Naminé regarda à nouveau Sora.

- La meilleure réponse serait de les protéger correctement mais …

- Ouais … Il y a pas de sans-coeur … Comment veux-tu que je protège des personnes si il n'y a pas leur plus grande peur !

Il avait dit les derniers mots en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

- La pierre angulaire de lumière nous protège déjà pour ça, mais je suis sure …

- La pierre angulaire de lumière ?

Il réfléchi un instant. Cette pierre angulaire de lumière serait donc capable de repousser tous les sans-coeurs, mais si elle les repousse moins ? Est-ce que les sans-coeurs apparaîtrons ?

- Où est-ce que je peux trouver cette pierre ?

Naminé cligna des yeux. Il la regarda lui demandant de lui répondre.

- Je ne sais pas, personne ne le sait. Le Roi l'a caché on ne sait où.

Sora claqua son poing contre sa main. Il se leva de la chaise et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

- Je sais ce que je vais faire ! Dit-il sans se retourner vers Naminé.

- Sora ?

Il sorti mais avant il lui dit une dernière chose.

- Je vais la retrouver !

Sora ferma la porte et se précipita dans le couloir.

Naminé soupira et se murmura à elle même.

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire une bêtise.

* * *

><p>Sora courra partout, regardant dans chaque pièce, chaque endroit, chaque boite. Il était excité de la trouver. Mais lorsqu'il arriva au bout d'un couloir, il tomba sur la seule personne au monde sur qui il ne voulait pas.<p>

- Oh non …

Donald était devant lui, lui barrant la route. Son pied tapa plusieurs fois le sol. Sora savait que là, il était vraiment fichu.

- Sora ! Fit-il. On a pas terminé le cours !

Sora ravala de nouveau une boule dans la bouche. Le magicien lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers sa salle de cours.

- Je vais te faire une évaluation, on va voir si tu as révisé !

Sora était perdu, il avait envie de crier à l'aide, mais c'était sa fierté qu'il allait blesser. Ce soit, il devra la trouver cette pierre angulaire de lumière.


	4. Ch 4 : Respire Profondément

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** : Salut, ça fait un peu longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu. Désolée _ J'ai voulu terminer mon dessin, d'ailleurs vous pouvez le voir ici post /111585128828 /au-where-oswald-meet-ventus-in-kh-bbs-why-ventus . Donc déjà, pour me faire pardonner, voici un long chapitre, j'espère pouvoir en faire de nouveau des comme ça. C'est enfin dans ce chapitre que vous saurez quel la connerie de Sora =3 Ce chapitre contient de petite référence au dessin animé de Disney. Au faite, il y a beaucoup d'action ici, sachez que je suis assez mauvaise pour ce qui est d'écrire des scènes d'action, j'ai peur que ce soit un peu trop répétitive. Vous avez le droit de me donner une tape sur la tête (mais pas fort). On se retrouve plus bas pour d'autre explication. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Respire profondément

L'estomac de Sora cria famine et d'ailleurs, cela tombait à merveille, c'était l'heure du repas ! Son ventre émettait de long bruit. Après tout ce que Donald lui a fait subir durant la fin de l'après-midi, il était assez épuisé et il avait tellement envie de manger. Il en avait le droit, même si il a fugué.

Il marcha dans le couloir en quête de trouver la bonne porte qui mène à la salle à manger. Sur le chemin, il eut soudainement une envie :

- J'ai envie d'un Hot-Dog.

Finalement arrivé en salle, Sora regarda les alentours, il était tout seul. Les plats fumants étaient déjà déposés sur la longue table. Des éclats brillèrent dans ses yeux et sa bave dégoulinait de ses lèvres. Le jeune garçon se rua vers sa place, prêt à s'asseoir et à se servir mais il fut reçu malheureusement un coup sur la tête. En se retournant, il vit le canard blanc, avec toujours cette tête qu'il détestait parce qu'il avait toujours cet air grincheux, et son pied qui tapa fermement le sol.

- Sora ! On attend que le roi arrive !

Le brun grogna, il en avait assez d'entendre sa voix débrailler aujourd'hui. Même quand il n'était pas avec lui en cours, le magicien le remettait en place tout le temps. Donald se dirigea alors vers l'autre côté de la table, tout en gardant un œil sur le prince. Il se mit entre deux chaises vides, l'une était pour la reine, en face de Sora, et l'autre était pour la fiancée de Donald. Une nouvelle porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, la reine Minnie et son amie Daisy qui papotèrent toutes deux firent leur apparition. Elles ne se préoccupèrent pas des deux autres garçons en allant à table, tout en continuant leurs bavardages. Elles se mirent à leurs places respectives. Sora regarda les trois anthropomorphes en face de lui, puis il finit par détourer les yeux lorsqu'il vit sa mère poser ses yeux sur lui, de sorte à ce qu'elle n'ait pas l'idée de demander à Donald ce qu'il s'était réellement passé cet après-midi. Il n'avait surtout pas envie d'entendre Donald se plaindre de lui à table. Au lieu de cela, la reine huma la fumée qui provenait des plats.

- Ne nous manquerons pas d'appétit ! Remarqua-t-elle en souriant.

Lorsque ses mots sortirent de sa bouche, la porte principale s'ouvrit révélant le roi. Les quatre autour de la table lui hochèrent la tête en signe de salut. La souris rejoignit les autres et se mit en tête de table, entre sa femme et son fils adoptif. Enfin, ils purent se servir, surtout Sora, qui a déjà commencé à jeter son dévolu sur le plus gros plat. Il s'était beaucoup servi qu'il avala tout ce qu'il avait dans son assiette en quelque seconde. Minnie rigola doucement.

- En voilà un qui ne manque pas d'appétit !

À côté d'elle, Donald lui fronça les sourcils et marmonna :

- Bah voyons …

Sora finit par engloutir le dernier morceau qu'il avait dans son assiette puis il rajouta en souriant :

- Mais cela ne vaut pas un hot-dog !

Le roi Mickey sourit étroitement. Il sait d'où vient cette passion qu'il a.

La reine finit par dévisageait l'enfant qui mangeait en face de lui. Elle fit un rictus et lui lança :

- Franchement Sora, est-ce qu'un jour tu t'habilleras convenablement ?

Sora laissa tomber la nourriture de sa bouche tout en regardant la souris femelle dans le bleu des yeux sans avoir pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Tu portes toujours cette combinaison rouge avec je suppose les mêmes chaussures jaunes. Tu as des tas de vêtements, il serait temps que tu t'habilles comme un prince !

Il regarda ses vêtements puis il sourit :

- Mais père s'habille aussi comme ça ! Donc, moi aussi !

Mickey regarda sa compagne avec un sourire exagéré, cependant, cette dernière n'était pas du tout amusé. Elle lui croisa des bras.

- Toi aussi alors ! Tu es vraiment un mauvais exemple pour lui !

Minnie regarda de nouveau Sora en prenant un visage plus doux.

- La prochaine fois Sora, tu t'habilleras comme un prince ! Imagine qu'une bonne princesse vienne au château !

Ses yeux prirent un éclat pétillant.

- Elle pourrait tomber amoureuse de toi et vous pourrez vous marier !

Maintenant, elle recommençait ses aires théâtrales dramatiques.

- Ça m'intéresse pas … Ronchonna Sora.

Finalement le repas reprit calmement. Sora réfléchit un instant en continuant à manger. Qu'allait-il faire de sa soirée ? Il aimait souvent jouer avant de dormir. Il pourrait demander à Naminé ? Il finit par se souvenir de sa conversation. Il doit trouver la pierre Angulaire de lumière. Il regarda son père qui ne prêta attention qu'à sa nourriture. Le prince hésita à demander tout de suite mais si jamais il se trame quelque chose, cela pourrait être suspect, alors il essaya autrement pour avoir des indices.

- Dites père ?

La souris s'arrêta et le regarda. Sora se donna un aire penseur.

- Vous pensez qu'on est bien protégé ?

Cette fois, c'était toute la table qui s'arrêta de manger. Mickey haussa les sourcils de confusion.

- Comment ça ? Tu es inquiet ?

Sora mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ensuite tortiller sa bouche dans tous les sens.

- Je me demandais si on est bien protégé … Parce que vous imaginez si jamais on se fait envahir par vous savez quoi …

Il marqua une pause puis finalement :

- Par les sans-coeurs.

Les deux femmes à table se mirent à pousser des cris de panique comme si Sora venait d'annoncer une nouvelle très inquiétante. Donald qui était entre les deux, rouspéta dans son bec et tenta de faire revenir sur terre sa compagne. Mickey lui fronça les sourcils.

- Sora, ne parles pas de ça en présence de ta mère !

Le petit prince murmura un « désolée » mais Mickey reprit, toujours aussi intrigué par ce que venait de dire Sora :

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Nous ne nous ferons jamais envahir par les sans-coeurs ! Et si jamais il y en avait, nous saurons les repousser. Nous sommes des porteurs de la Keyblade, n'est-ce pas Sora ?

Il hocha la tête puis il croisa les bras derrières la tête.

- Mais comment vous pouvez savoir qu'on ne se fera jamais envahir ?

- C'est un secret ! Sourit le souverain avec un clin d'oeil.

Le prince soupira lourdement. Apparemment, son père n'était pas décidé de parler de cette pierre. Afin de baisser la tension et de changer de sujet de conversation, il lança :

- Je veux un hot-dog !

* * *

><p>Sora s'était à présent redirigé vers sa chambre. Elle était spacieuse, un lit grand de deux places, des divers jouets éparpillés sur le sol, une commode mal rangé. C'était bien son espace. Sa mère pourrait faire une crise cardiaque si elle venait par ici. Mais il se sentait tout de même bien ici. Il retira sa veste qu'il posa sur une chaise, ses gants ainsi que ses chaussures jaunes. Il se regarda un instant dans le miroir, regarda ses cheveux qui partaient de plus en plus dans tous les sens. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son collier. Un pendentif en forme de couronne accrochée à une grosse chaine. C'était la seule preuve qu'il avait pour dire qu'il était le prince. Les gens le reconnaîtraient encore plus facilement mais ici, il en avait guère besoin vu qu'il était l'un des rares humains à vivre ici. Est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres humains avant et qu'ils ont fait preuve de négligence ? Ou bien alors, on ne leur a raconté que des ragots sur son compte ?<p>

Sora repensa à Pat, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce gros chat ! Ce n'était pas la même relation qu'il avait avec Donald, Donald pouvait être gentil mais il était râleur et toujours strict ainsi que colérique, mais il le faisait pour son bien, et Sora le comprenait. En revanche, Pat ne souhaite que l'humilier en publique et surtout devant son père lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Le colonel ne pensait qu'à lui et à rien d'autre.

Sora se tourna vers son lit où il s'y coucha dessus. Il tenta de vider sa tête. Il fixa le plafond puis il vit un bateau en bois accroché. Il se souvenait lorsqu'il l'avait construit avec la souris lorsqu'il était jeune. Depuis toujours, Sora aimait les bateaux, sans doute parce qu'il rêvait de voyager, de partir de son île avec son ami, Riku.

En repensant au garçon aux cheveux argentés, le prince leva une main vers le bateau puis il la resserra en poing comme si il voulait saisir l'objet.

- On se retrouvera. Jura-t-il.

Il se redressa. Si il devait le retrouver, il devait voyager et pour cela, Mickey lui a promit que si il se comportait correctement en cours, ils voyageront ensemble. Mais c'est ce qu'il croyait, car ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait dit mot pour mot. Sauf si, il prouve qu'il est un bon porteur de la Keyblade. Il doit trouver la pierre Angulaire de Lumière !

Sora sorti du lit et enfila ses chaussures, ses gants et sa veste aussi vite. Puis il accourut vers la porte, il l'ouvrit précipitamment qu'il couru étroitement dans le couloir. À mi-chemin, il essaya de faire moins de bruit. Il fouilla toutes les pièces inhabitées. Les diverses chambres, les salles d'entraînements, de classes, la salle de musique, dans le piano du roi, dans les divers meubles du couloir. Puis il tomba sur la plus grosse pièce du château : la bibliothèque. C'était immense et impossible de trouver quelque chose du premier coup. Il pourrait pratiquement mettre toute la nuit pour la trouver. Il abandonna la salle, se disant que c'était la dernière à visiter. Sora tomba sur une autre salle mais qu'il y allait rarement : la salle d'audience. C'était une très grande salle mais aussi vide. Il n'y avait qu'un long tapis qui menait droit vers le trône. Le prince s'avança jusqu'à lui en regardant autour de lui, une salle entièrement blanche et si ennuyante.

Comment pouvait-il trouver la pierre ici ?

Il s'approcha du trône et il tourna tout autour puis au final, il vit un bouton sous l'accoudoir. Il hésita puis il finit par appuyer dessus. Il entendit un « clic » puis, l'estrade sur laquelle il était bougea sur le côté droit. Une aveuglante lumière sorti du trou que Sora fut obliger de protéger ses yeux avec ses bras. Il les baissa afin que sa vision puisse être habitué à cette lumière. Il vit un escalier qui semblait mener à quelque chose. Quelque chose de secret n'est-ce pas ? Il y alla doucement et il arriva dans une pièce similaire à celle de la salle d'audience. Seulement, au beau milieu, il y avait un grand globe lumineux, c'était de là que provenait toute la lumière. Sora était si envoûté par cette mystérieuse orbe. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approchait, une sensation agréable s'agrandit dans sa poitrine. Sora comprit et fini par sourire.

- Alors c'est ça, la pierre Angulaire de Lumière ?

Puis son sourire tomba, se laissa remplaçait par un visage confus.

- Mais pourquoi elle est ronde ?

En étant concentré sur la pierre, il n'entendit voir, il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un l'avait suivi qu'il était observé. Mais le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas une bonne personne qui espionnait Sora, c'était Pat Hibulaire. Il était contre le mur des escaliers à regarder ce qu'il était entrain de faire sans surprise.

Sora fit alors apparaître sa Keyblade et la pointa vers la pierre. Il fit un regard vague.

- J'espère que ça fonctionnera.

Le prince se concentra sur l'énergie de sa clé, puis une ligne lumineuse apparut du bout de sa clé pour se diriger vers la pierre. Pat sursauta, il n'aurait jamais cru que le prince ferait la plus grosse idiotie que même un imbécile ne pourrait faire. Quoique, Sora était un idiot pour lui. La lumière de la pierre diminua, Sora s'arrêta alors, la salle était à présent beaucoup plus sombre et l'agréable sensation dans sa poitrine avait disparu. Le colonel s'enfuit au plus vite tout en ricanant dans sa barbe. Sora, quant à lui, sentit en revanche un état de malaise, il espère que la pierre pourra retrouver son éclat lumineux. Maintenant il devait partir et rejoindre la ville, qui sait, peut-être que les sans-coeurs sont enfin arrivés.

Sora s'échappa des salles et se dirigea en courant vers le jardin, essayant de trouver une escapade pour aller en ville. Dans la rue, tout était calme, que cela pouvait faire frissonner le dos de Sora, il n'y avait personne. Où étaient les sans-coeurs ? Il marcha encore toujours avec méfiance et serrant sa Keyblade dans sa main. Des ombres sortirent alors du sol. Il se souvenait que c'était les mêmes qu'il y avait eu sur son île. Il fonça vers eux. Les rares personnes qu'il y avait aux fenêtres étaient toutes autant effrayé de voir toutes ces créatures mais certain observaient attentivement leur prince qui se battait contre les sans-coeurs.

* * *

><p>Pat Hibulaire prit un aire totalement essoufflé et apeuré lorsqu'il arriva à la chambre de ses monarques. Il ouvrit frénétiquement la porte.<p>

- Votre Altesse ! Hurla-t-il en soufflant.

Mickey et Minnie sursautèrent, ils n'étaient pas encore couchés. Le roi se tourna vers son colonel.

- Votre Altesse ! Votre Altesse ! Suffoqua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pat pointa l'extérieur.

- Des sans-coeurs ! Des sans-coeurs ! Le prince est avec eux et il euh …

Le roi n'attendit pas pour comprendre qu'il se précipita dehors tout en hurlant le nom du prince. Pat était ahuri, il n'avait même pas terminé ce qu'il avait à dire. Il se retourna vers sa reine mais lorsqu'elle le regarde, elle lui ordonna :

- Qu'attendez-vous ? Allez le rejoindre !

Pat se retourna puis il grogna, il devait trouver un moment pour tout balancer ce qu'il venait de voir et ainsi, détruire la réputation de Sora. Et puis ce n'est pas à cause du colonel ce qu'il vient de se passer.

* * *

><p>Sora était encerclé, il avait maintenant anéanti déjà une bonne dizaine de sans-coeurs, mais à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à en détruire, d'autre réapparaissait. Il frappa de nouveau et encore, chaque sans-coeurs qui tentaient de s'approcher de lui. Il entendit tout de même les cris des citoyens qui l'encourageaient, lui donnant ainsi beaucoup plus de courage pour continuer son combat. Sora attaqua de nouveau. Il lança sa Keyblade comme si c'était un boomerang en direction de plein d'ombre qui s'étaient élancés vers lui. Elles furent dissipés dans les aires comme de la fumée de cheminée. Jamais il était aussi concentré sur une seule chose, mais il essaya de regarder les alentours et de vérifier qu'aucun civil n'était dans les parages. Le prince continua son ménage. Comme il était jeune, il avait beaucoup plus d'agilité et beaucoup plus de vitesse. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas son premier combat contre des sans-coeurs, certes, avant de quitter son ile, il avait pu toucher quelque sans-coeurs mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps. Non, il avait l'impression que des combats comme ça, ce n'était pas son premier. Même ses mouvements, il était presque guidé par une voix dans sa tête.<p>

Sora s'essouffla, il transpira tout de même. Il ne savait pas au combientième sans-coeurs il était. Une partie de son corps trembla, ce n'était pas vraiment de la peur, c'était plutôt un nerf qui céda à force de se tenir sur la même position. Avant de respirer un bon coup et de recommencer, une ombre passa au-dessus de la tête épineuse du prince. Avec une Keyblade en main, il réussi à détruire les quelque sans-coeurs en face de lui. Sora ouvrit grand la bouche, le roi l'avait rejoint. Pour une bref seconde, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure par peur pour la réaction de Mickey. La souris se retourna avec un visage empli d'inquiétude.

- Sora ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois là et comment …

Sora décida de le couper.

- J'ai vu des sans-coeurs dans la ville ! Je me suis donc dépêché au plus vite !

Le roi n'était pas surpris de voir l'enfant si déterminé à vouloir porter secours à la ville. Il lui sourit intérieurement mais il était toujours anxieux.

- Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Sora secoua la tête en souriant.

- Non, je vais bien.

Ils se rappelèrent des sans-coeurs aux alentours qui s'étaient à présent rapprocher d'eux. Leur attirance envers la Keyblade est sans limite. Le duos se mirent dos à dos, le prince tenait sa Keyblade à deux mains tandis que le roi ne la tenait que dans une seule. Sora sourit, il prononça ses mots tout en gardant un œil sur les sans-coeurs :

- C'est la première fois qu'on fait ça ensemble !

Le roi hocha la tête.

- Et il y aura d'autre occasion !

Quand il termina sa phrase, il se précipita vers tous les sans-coeurs. Étant plus petit, il arrivait tout de même à sauter très haut et avoir une agilité extraordinaire. Tout en continuant à les détruire, le roi demanda :

- Je me demande vraiment comment ils sont arrivés là !

Sora répondit sans réfléchir :

- Peut-être qu'il y a un problème avec la pierre Angulaire !

Mickey s'arrêta et se retourna vers le brun, la bouche grande ouverte. Qu'avait-il dit ? Sora en revanche ne prêta pas attention au souverain, il était toujours dans son combat.

À la fin, ils réussirent tous à les éliminer. Sora, toujours en transpirant et en reprenant sa respiration s'écria :

- Je peux faire ça toute la nuit !

Mickey en revanche, était toujours confus en regardant l'enfant. Un cri familier en revanche attira l'attention des deux porteurs de la Keyblade. Donald et Dingo rejoignirent le duo avec leurs armes respectives.

- Alors où ils sont ? Couina le canard.

Sora leur fit un grand sourire, il fit disparaître sa Keyblade et il croisa ses bras derrières la tête.

- On vient de faire le ménage !

Mickey lui fronça les sourcils.

- Reste sur tes gardes Sora, ils peuvent réapparaitre à tout moment.

Le prince lui hocha la tête. Il regarda autour et vit les citoyens qui les regardaient et semblaient toujours attendre, mais ils étaient heureux qu'il n'y avait plus de sans-coeurs pour le moment. Au moins, Sora se sentit accepter complètement, il sait que maintenant, en affrontant les sans-coeurs, il sera toujours un héros pour eux. Il regarda son père, qui semblait si fière de lui. Tout va bien non ? Alors pourquoi il avait toujours ce léger sentiment de malaise ?

Un soufflement interrompu la scène, en se retournant, Sora aperçu le colonel Pat qui arriva tout en soufflant. Le brun fronça ses sourcils. Après plusieurs soupire, le colonel leur fit :

- Je sais … Argh … Je sais ce qui à causé l'apparitions des sans-coeurs …

Il pointa du doigt le prince.

- Je l'ai vu ! Il a essayé d'éteindre notre pierre Angulaire de Lumière !

Le cœur de Sora se resserra comme une éponge. Mickey ouvrit légèrement la bouche mais Donald protesta :

- Ne sois pas un idiot Sora n'aurait jamais fait une chose aussi stupide !

Dingo rejoignit Donald et se mit en position de défense :

- Oui ! Le prince n'est pas comme ça !

Cependant Mickey était un peu perdu dans cette histoire. Il sait très bien que Sora ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça, pourtant, les mots de Pat sonnaient si vrai contrairement à d'habitude. Il regarda la réaction de Sora qui avait maintenant un regard vide sur ce qu'il l'entourait.

- Arrêtez de le prendre toujours pour un Samaritain ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! Il a voulu nous envahir de sans-coeur juste pour sa satisfaction personnel !

Il avait fait en sorte de le dire le plus fort possible afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Dingo et Donald ne lui répondirent pas. Toujours est-il que Mickey était toujours aussi partagé. Il demanda à Sora timidement.

- C'est faux n'est-ce pas ? …

Le prince ne répondit pas, il baissa simplement la tête. Voyant l'absence de réaction, les doutes de Mickey commencèrent à disparaître. Il repensa également à ce qu'il venait de dire tout à l'heure. Comment connaissait-il l'existence de la pierre Angulaire de Lumière ? Il s'était juré de ne lui en parler que lorsqu'il aurait été majeur. S'inquiétant de plus en plus, la souris lui dit de nouveau :

- Dis-moi que c'est faux …

La lèvre inférieure de Sora se mit à trembler. Il resserra ses poings également. Le colonel qui regardait la scène ne put que baigner dans la joie, ce qu'il voyait le réjouissait à un point ! Prit d'un soupire, Sora se retourna et s'éloigna d'eux au plus vite. Mickey, surpris de sa réaction, lui adressa un cri pour finalement continuer à le rejoindre.

L'enfant courut sans vraiment regarder où il se dirigeait mais en fin de compte, il arriva à la frontière de la ville. Il tomba à genoux. Il se sentait si stupide à présent. Avant de penser à autre chose, il releva la tête pour voir de nouveaux sans-coeurs lui apparaître sous son nez. Il se mit debout rapidement et sauta en arrière avec à nouveau sa Keyblade qui apparut dans sa main. Et il continua encore un combat acharné contre les sans-coeurs. Au moins, les sans-coeurs pourront l'aider à libérer toute cette rage qu'il venait maintenant de cumulé. Ses larmes lui menaçaient de tomber. Il sait qu'il devait contenir sa colère mais c'était tellement trop fort. Derrière cette armée de sans-coeurs, une Ombre beaucoup plus grosse que les autres Ombres se montra à lui. Beaucoup plus grosse que les autres, même plus « humanoïde », elle était beaucoup plus évoluée, ses antennes et ses griffes étaient beaucoup plus grosses. Lorsqu'elle attaqua, Sora avait beaucoup de mal à la contrer, elle arrivait à maitriser tous ses mouvements. Elle était beaucoup plus rapide et aussi plus intelligente. Il grinça des dents. Le prince réussi tout de même à la repousser et à détruire les autres sans-coeurs des alentours. Mais la plus évolué était beaucoup trop forte.

Perdu dans son combat contre l'Ombre plus intelligente, il entendit encore une fois son nom.

Il fit une grimace. En tournant simplement du regard, il aperçu le roi venir à lui. Il l'oublia quelque secondes, il devait battre ce sans-coeur. À chaque fois qu'il l'attaquait, le sans-coeur l'esquiva de nouveau. Et comme toujours, des sans-coeurs se lancèrent sur lui. Il réussi à s'en débarrasser mais avant de revenir sur le sans-coeur évolué, il sentit une douleur familière.

En se tournant vers l'Ombre, elle l'avait attaqué en plein dans sa poitrine. Alors que tout revient à lui, la douleur se forma et il cria.

- Sora !

Le roi se rapprocha de lui, les yeux complètement écarquillés de ce qu'il venait de se produire. L'enfant tomba au sol, les mains collées à sa poitrine, comme si il essayait de la protéger. Les larmes tombaient de ses yeux comme une cascade. Mickey s'énerva et en quelque coup, l'ombre plus grosse disparut et il en fit de même aux ombres qui n'avaient pas réussi à suivre à la trace la souris. Lorsque tout était maintenant calme, Mickey se précipita vers l'enfant. Son visage était serré par la douleur. Dans ses mains, il y avait comme une légère fumée noire qui s'y échappait. La souris paniqua. Elle tomba à genoux devant lui et essaya de faire reprendre conscience au pauvre enfant.

- Sora ! Sora !

Sora lutta contra sa douleur et ouvrit les yeux à moitié rempli de larmes. Il lui murmura :

- Ça fait terriblement mal …

Mickey qui ne savait que faire, essaya tout de même de le réconforter :

- Tout va bien Sora, je suis là …

Il releva la tête, le roi ne s'était jamais senti autant faible depuis si longtemps. Il vit ses fidèles laquais, Donald et Dingo arrivaient droit vers lui.

- S'il vous plait, aidez-moi !

Mickey n'avait pas l'air de leur donner un ordre, mais plutôt un supplice. Les deux hochèrent la tête. Dingo prit l'enfant sur son dos, malgré que ce dernier gigote dans tous les sens. Le roi reprit un aire sérieux.

-Vous deux, quittez la ville avec Sora et surtout ne faites pas repérer par quelqu'un. Un peu plus loin, je vous rejoindrais !

- Oui votre majesté ! Répondirent en cœur le duo.

* * *

><p>Le roi se retrouva dans la salle de la pierre Angulaire. Pat n'avait malheureusement pas menti, la lumière de la pierre était bel et bien affaibli. Et cela prendra des mois pour qu'elle retrouve son éclat d'antan. Il devra alors protéger le royaume du mieux qu'il peut, et peut-être sceller beaucoup de pièces.<p>

- Sora, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Mickey grinça des dents. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait que sauver Sora, et il n'y avait qu'une personne pour l'aider.

* * *

><p>Il faisait déjà nuit et pourtant, les nuages étaient présents et ils grondèrent. Donald et Dingo s'étaient arrêtés et ils attendirent leur roi. Cependant c'était difficile de supporter les cris agonisant de leur prince. C'était juste insoutenable à entendre car ils ne voulaient pas le voir dans cette souffrance. Donald essaya de nombreuse fois d'utiliser le sort « soin » sur lui mais c'était inefficace. Le roi les avait enfin retrouvé, et il portait un manteau avec une capuche. Il en donna un aux deux autres.<p>

- La nuit risque d'être violente, et il ne faut pas que quelqu'un nous reconnaisse.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

La pluie tomba et le tonnerre tonna et pourtant ils ont essayé d'être aussi rapide, leur seule motivation n'était que les cris de l'enfant. Le roi savait où il allait, cette personne était la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Ils finirent par arriver au pied d'une tour. Ils étaient tous trempés. Mickey toqua plusieurs fois à la grande porte. Et ils finirent par attendre. Quelque minutes passèrent puis l'une des portes s'ouvrirent pour révéler un grand homme avec une longue barbe et une robe de magicien. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit la petite souris. Le roi ravala de la salive.

- Maitre Yen Sid … Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

Le magicien ne lui répondit pas mais il leur fit signe de rentrer. Dedans, Dingo s'accroupit et Mickey se mit à côté de l'enfant que son chevalier tenait.

- Aidez le … Supplia-t-il.

Yen Sid le regarda un instant et observa que l'enfant était dans une douleur incroyable, il remarque la fumée noire qui s'échappait de sa poitrine. Le magicien se retourna et leur fit une nouvelle fois un signe de le suivre. Pour arriver finalement dans une chambre. Dingo posa l'enfant sur le lit tout en le regardant de nouveaux gémir et gigoter. Mickey regarda son maitre avec des yeux tristes.

- Vous savez ce qu'il a ?

Le maitre s'approcha du prince et il dit doucement :

- Je le saurais si je savais comment cela s'est produit.

Une boule dans la gorge de Mickey se forma, il tenta alors :

- Il s'est fait attaquer par un sans-coeur.

Même si Yen Sid ne montrait aucune expression, il était lui aussi inquiet pour cet enfant à présent.

- Un sans-coeur a touché son cœur ?

Mickey secoua sa tête dans tous les sens.

- Je ne sais pas …

Le maitre toucha Sora, à l'endroit où il avait été touché plus précisément.

- Je ne vois que cela. Et j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que cela lui arrive.

Les trois autres rebondirent sur place. Le roi cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et il regarda Sora. Quand a-t-il été touché par un sans-coeur la première fois ? Quand il essaya de se rappeler, la dernière fois qu'il avait affronté des sans-coeurs, c'était lorsqu'il était sur son île. Et lorsqu'il l'avait découvert, il avait eu la même douleur mais beaucoup moins forte que maintenant.

- Sur son île ? Se murmura-t-il.

Yen Sid le regarda de haut en bas et il exprima :

- Ma foi, il doit avoir un cœur assez fort pour qu'il résiste à une attaque de sans-coeur, comme si un ange gardien était avec lui.

Mais il secoua la tête.

- Mais cela ne durera pas longtemps.

Sora gigota toujours, il n'arrivait pas à rester en place. Il y avait toujours ses cris de douleurs insupportables. Mickey se rapprocha de son maitre alarmé par les cris du prince.

- S'il vous plait Maitre Yen Sid ! Que faut-il faire ?

- Son existence a été brisée.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda le canard inquiet.

Yen Sid leur soupira :

- Il a été attaqué par un sans-coeur, et son cœur a été touché une deuxième fois. Je crains que la blessure mettra beaucoup de temps pour cicatriser et lorsqu'elle sera apaisée, elle pourra à tout moment s'ouvrir.

Le roi ravala la boule dans sa gorge mais il avait terriblement peur de demander, qu'il essaya quand même :

- Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Quelles sont les conséquences ?

Yen Sid marqua un bref silence puis il le rompit :

- Les ténèbres grandiront dans son cœur mais comme il a été blessé une deuxième fois et plus violemment, son cœur pourrait se dégrader et il finira par être détruit.

Le trio se regardèrent entre eux, complètement abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

- Et cela pourrait affecter également son corps et aussi son esprit. Rajouta Yen Sid.

Le magicien du roi commença à cancaner :

- Alors faites quelque chose ! Guérissez-le !

Le maitre secoua doucement la tête.

- Il n'y a pas de traitement. On ne peut faire disparaître une cicatrice aussi fragile.

Mickey se rapprocha du garçon tout en sanglotant.

- Il va mourir … Combien de temps lui restera-t-il ?

Yen Sid regarda le roi.

- Aimes-tu cet enfant ?

Le roi lui fit face avec à présent un regard déterminé.

- Bien sur ! Je l'ai adopté ! J'ai fait de lui un prince ! Et je comptais faire de lui un nouveau maitre de la Keyblade !

- L'état qu'il a à présent ne lui permettra pas d'être un maitre de la Keyblade.

- Je sais ! Contra Mickey avec colère. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il tombe dans les ténèbres ! Je veux qu'il soit toujours un bon porteur de la Keyblade.

Yen Sid se retourna et lui annonça des mots sans regret :

- Si tu aimes cet enfant et si tu ne veux qu'il succombe aux ténèbres alors, met fin à sa souffrance.

Leurs réactions furent quasi-instantanée. L'expression du roi se figea. Les yeux des deux autres faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Le cœur de la souris se serra étroitement dans sa poitrine. Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens jusqu'à faire apparaître des larmes au bord de ses yeux.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça !

Yen Sid se retourna en colère contre lui.

- Nous avons perdu trop de porteur de la Keyblade dans la douleur ! Songe aux trois autres ! Songe à Ventus.

Mickey cligna des yeux puis il se calma tout en rabaissant sa tête.

- Veux-tu le prendre dans la douleur ? Demanda Yen Sid.

Le roi secoua la tête et il renifla sans lever la tête.

- Est-ce qu'il y a au moins une autre solution pour baisser sa douleur ?

Yen Sid ne répondit pas, il attendait cependant ce que voulait dire Mickey car il sentait qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

- Je sais que nous sommes certainement les derniers porteurs de la Keyblade. Je sais qu'il a terriblement mal, mais c'est un enfant ! Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le protéger !

Il releva lentement la tête.

- C'est mon fils.

Donald et Dingo sourient à ses propos qu'ils hochèrent la tête. Le grand magicien se retourna et alla vers ses affaires à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Il y a bien une solution pour que son cœur reste serein. Il doit toujours rester près d'une source de lumière.

- Une source de lumière ?

- S'il reste près d'une source de lumière, les ténèbres dans son cœur seront stabilisés et la blessure restera fermé. Cependant s'il venait à s'en éloigner, la blessure pourra s'ouvrir lentement et les ténèbres pourront prendre le dessus, et ceux, s'il utilise une émotion négative.

Avant de continuer, il se retourna vers la souris.

- La pierre Angulaire de Lumière devrait suffire.

Mickey baissa les yeux.

- Mais la pierre Angulaire a été affaibli. Pensez-vous que même avec le peu de lumière qu'à la pierre maintenant, cela l'aidera ?

- La pierre retrouvera son éclat, n'est-ce pas ? Même si cela prendra du temps, le laisser toujours près de la pierre même si elle est affaiblie, cela l'aidera tout de même. Mais il vaut mieux qu'il reste toujours dans le château.

Yen Sid continua à chercher dans ses affaires. Mickey commença à réfléchir puis il arriva à une conclusion.

- Est-ce que je dois l'enfermer ?

Donald et Dingo se rapprochèrent de lui.

- Mais votre Altesse, vous êtes sûr que c'est le mieux pour lui ? Demanda Dingo.

- Et allez-vous lui expliquer sa maladie ? Fit également Donald.

Mickey se retourna vers Donald avec un visage sérieux.

- Sora n'est pas malade. Il a juste un problème …

À vrai dire, il ne savait pas non plus quoi penser. S'il devait absolument expliquer ce qu'il lui était arrivé à Sora, mais il est trop jeune et c'est comme pour son île, le roi n'était pas capable d'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. Et comment lui dire qu'il ne devra plus quitter le château ? Il repensa à cette nuit, la raison pour laquelle il s'est fait attaquer par un sans-coeur. Le prince avait affaibli la pierre Angulaire afin d'amener les sans-coeurs. Mais Sora était un gentil garçon, il ne voulait faire de mal à personne. Mais il a tout de même fait une bêtise. Le roi se retourna vers les deux autres et leur avoua :

- Nous devons le dire à personne ! Même pas à Minnie et aucun de nous devra en parler à Sora !

- Mais un jour il faudra bien qu'il sache. Ajouta Dingo.

- J'attendrais lorsqu'il sera plus grand. Je veux simplement le protéger.

Yen Sid revint à eux avec un petit bocal fermé dans ses mains, il y avait un éclat lumineux à l'intérieur.

- Ceci est une source de lumière temporaire qui pourra aider la pierre à le maintenir.

Mickey la prit dans ses mains.

- J'espère vous avoir été utile.

Mickey regarda l'enfant qui s'était à présent un peu mieux calmer. Il réfléchit à nouveaux, puis il dit tout haut sans regarder les autres.

- Il y a bien une autre personne qui devra le savoir et qui pourra nous aider.

* * *

><p>Naminé était assise sur sa chaise, le carnet de croquis toujours en main mais elle n'avait pas l'envie de dessiner. Elle avait un regard vague, elle ne pensait pas, en faite sa tête était vide. Mais elle fut « réveiller » lorsque l'on toqua à sa porte. Sans qu'elle dise quelque chose, la personne entra. Le canard magicien la regarda avec un visage triste et hésitant.<p>

- Monsieur Donald ? Il y a quelque chose ?

Il regarda sur le côté puis il finit par rencontrer le blanc de ses yeux.

- Naminé, nous avons besoin de ton aide.

Naminé écouta attentivement ce qu'il avait à dire.

* * *

><p>Sora ouvrit lentement les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était dans son lit, en se redressant, il reconnu bel et bien sa chambre. Il posa une main sur son front, il avait mal à sa tête, comme si on lui avait donné une énorme coup dessus. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se produire. La pierre Angulaire de Lumière, les sans-coeurs, … Les sans-coeurs ? Il réagit rapidement à cette pensée en sortant de son lit rapidement et pour regarder à sa fenêtre. Pas de signe de sans-coeur pour le moment, seulement, il pouvait apercevoir une grande barrière qui au mur qui protégeait le château. Est-ce que cette barrière était une protection ? Il espère tout de même qu'il y aurait maintenant très peu de sans-coeurs et qu'ils partiront au plus vite. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. En se retournant, Sora vit son père, avec un visage plutôt sombre. Des frissons remontèrent dans sa colonne vertébrale. C'était étrange de le voir comme ça. Même si il avait plutôt peur de lui à présent, il essaya tout de même de parler :<p>

- Père ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Les sans-coeurs …

- Les sans-coeurs ne pénétreront plus dans le château. Coupa le roi.

Sora soupira intérieurement.

- Mais les sans-coeurs, il y en a encore ?

Il attendit une réponse, il remarqua les mains de la souris qui s'était à présent resserrer sous la forme d'un poing.

- Cette barrière empêchera les sans-coeurs d'entrer dans le château.

- Mais, il y en aura encore en ville ! Nous devons y aller et protéger les civils !

Sora se hâta vers des affaires cependant le roi l'interpella d'un ton sec :

- Tu n'iras nulle part.

Sora se figea sur place. Le ton qu'avait employé la souris était tout juste effrayante. En se retournant, Sora remarqua qu'il tremblait. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et il posa :

- Pourquoi ?

Mickey sentit qu'il était enfin capable d'affronter le regard inquiet de Sora et il se tourna vers lui, une expression fermée de toute émotion.

- Tu viens de faire la pire folie qu'un pauvre fou n'aurait pu faire.

C'était sans l'ombre d'une émotion qu'il lui avait annoncé cette phrase. Les mots qu'il lui avait dit, si lourd de sens, firent battre le pauvre cœur de l'enfant. À présent, le prince se sentait détester, et il supposa qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour réparer son erreur. De fines larmes remontèrent dans ses yeux.

- Je suis désolé … Je voulais juste …

- Assez !

Sora déglutit, oui il n'avait jamais vu le roi dans une telle colère même lorsqu'il n'avait fait que des bêtises qui pouvaient être pardonnés. Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner.

- Les habitants ont perdu confiance en toi, Sora. Et la pierre Angulaire de Lumière a été affaibli. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle récupérera son éclat mais pendant ce temps, des sans-coeurs roderont partout sur ce monde ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle tu nous as mise ?

Sora hocha la tête plusieurs fois tout en se mordant la langue afin de se retenir de pleurer.

- Je ne voulais pas faire … Du moins, je ne voulais pas ce résultat !

- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

Sora ne répondit pas, il chercha des mots mais il ne réussi pas à en trouver. Mickey s'avança sans le regarder, il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Cette barrière t'empêchera de sortir d'ici également. À partir de maintenant tu ne sortiras plus nulle part, tu ne quitteras plus le château, c'est l'une de tes punissions.

Sora se retourna vers lui, la bouche grande ouverte et la respiration qui avait déjà augmenté.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

En posant la main sur la poignée, il finit par dire :

- Si j'en ai le droit, je suis le roi.

Il ouvrit la porte rapidement et la referma aussitôt. Sora tomba à genoux, tout en sanglotant et en lâchant toutes les larmes qu'il avait essayé de retenir. Il voulait juste faire ça pour être un bon prince, il ne voulait pas condamner le monde aux ténèbres. En pleurant, il se murmura « stupide » à lui même. Au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal, qu'il avait juste voulu faire quelque chose de juste, mais échouer, c'était quelque chose qu'il détestait.

Mickey n'était pas vraiment parti, il était toujours contre la porte à entendre les sanglots de Sora. Il avait réussi à retenir son sang-froid face à Sora mais maintenant, il redevint le Mickey qu'il était avant que Sora ne s'était réveillé, il était perdu, il avait peur maintenant pour lui et pour Sora. Est-ce qu'un jour tout redeviendra dans l'ordre ? Il voulait juste le protéger, éviter de le blesser à nouveau. Il n'avait pas envie de le perdre. Et ceux, même si il faut qu'il coupe un certain temps les ponts entre l'enfant et lui.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTE DE L'AUTEUR<strong> : Ouuuuuh oui, désolée. Donc déjà, vous êtes peut-être en mode "Saint Kingdom Hearts, est-ce que Yen Sid vient de demander à Mickey de tuer Sora O_o" (je suis sûr que certain vont réagir comme ça) et bien oui, c'est un peu salaud sur le coup, mais au sens assez réaliste, quand un guerrier est blessé et que sa blessure est juste insupportable, on doit mettre fin à sa souffrance. Mais non Sora n'est pas mort trololol. Et oui, Mickey a menti à notre chère petite tête brune. Le résumé de la fic vous résume du point de vue de Sora, mais en réalité c'est tout autre chose. Sora est à présent "handicapé". Mais maintenant, l'histoire va enfin prendre l'ampleur car l'aventure commence bientôt ! Comment Sora va-t-il faire ? Et bien vous verrez :D +

Luky.


End file.
